


Crazy. Stupid. Pillow Fights... Wait that's supposed to be love.

by LoKandGoT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst and Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoKandGoT/pseuds/LoKandGoT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is weird. It's kinda like a pillow fight. It can be all fun and games, but then things start getting serious. So serious that you feel each hit in your bones. That's what love is like. You don't recognize it until it hits you so hard that you can't see straight. That you can't see anything else but the person you love. And for Korra that person happened to be her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Fight

Korra listened intently to the guy on the other end of the line, pitching in the occasional “uh-huh” and “mhmm” to let him know she was still there. After furiously scribbling down the directions that he was giving her she was able to throw in some actual words, “Thank you so much! I can’t believe this is happening!” she beamed. The guy gave her his congratulations and asked if she had any more questions, which luckily she didn’t because he was annoyingly talkative, before he hung up. Korra pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it with a stunned expression.

Microseconds passed before she leapt up, knocking her chair over in the process, throwing both hands into the air, and squealing in delight. She whooped and jumped around the room in excitement for a few more minutes before she heard the recognizable clang of her roommate’s keys at the door. The young woman froze instantly, looking eerily similar to a deer in headlights (she would not be caught doing her happy dance by her roommate) before she ran to the couch and hurtled herself over the back. She had settled right as her raven haired roommate entered the room.

“Yo. Whad up, Asami?” she questioned, feigning innocence. 

“Okay I’ve known you forever and you only use your ‘gangster’” she flashed air quotes as she said gangster, “voice when you’ve either, one: broken something or two: have really good news. So what did you break this time?” She asked while cocking her hip and resting her hand on it, a sly smirk tugging at her lips.

While she had known Korra for a long time, forever was an exaggeration. The two met when they were assigned to be roommates Korra’s freshman year and Asami’s sophomore year at The University of the Republic. Korra was initially exceedingly concerned about the whole situation because when she went into stalker mode, hoping to dig up something on Asami she found she was on no social media sites what-so-ever and honestly, who doesn’t have at least one profile. Super weird, right? Plus, she was a sophomore living in an all-freshman dorm… who does that? (As it turns out was just a mistake on housings part, but oh well).

Korra’s mother begged her to at least give Asami a chance and Korra had begrudgingly agreed. It was awkward… like painfully awkward, but what rooming situation isn’t at first. The two hardly hung out… scratch that, they hardly talked. Korra was constantly busy with school and running track and Asami was spending three or four all-nighters a week in the engineering lab. They never saw each other except for at night. By the end of the first month, Korra was convinced that her roommate was a robot who didn’t need to eat or sleep and that she was some sort of evil genius because whenever she did see the other girl, she was holding a test with a perfect score.

But one night after Korra came back from a late practice she found Asami sitting on her bed and quietly crying into her pillow. Korra momentarily thought she should just ignore it and let the girl be, but she couldn’t just leave her. That would have been heartless. She gently probed and found out that it was the anniversary of her mother’s passing. Yasuko Sato died, when Asami was very young, from cancer. She had leukemia, but by the time the doctors found it, it was too late. She passed away a few months after the diagnosis. It was a devastating story in which Korra ended up crying.

The younger girl insisted that they spend the night in and watch funny movies and eat cookie dough and Asami, of course, told Korra that she had already spent too much time listening to her whine, especially, since it was a Friday night. Korra left with a plan in mind. Twenty minutes later, she came back to the room with a tub of cookie dough, milk, tissues, and her ever faithful Netflix account. The two spent the rest of the night watching spoof movies and eating their hearts content of cookie dough. After that they began to hand out on a daily basis and eventually Korra finally found out why Asami didn’t have any social media. Turns out she was bullied in high school and was literally giving herself a fresh start in college.  She had told herself that she would unfreeze her accounts once she started school and fill them with pictures of happy times but she never got around to it. Of course, Korra insisted right then and there that they reopen at least her Instagram account. The first picture she posted in two years was of her, Korra, and that crucial tub of cookie dough (now completely empty).

Since that night the two had been inseparable. They had been roommates every year since that fateful first meeting and currently were sharing an apartment just off campus. It was Asami’s senior year and Korra made it her mission to make it as memorable as possible. So that’s where they found themselves at this exact moment. Korra was doing something to make Asami’s night and year ten times better.

The tanned girl scoffed, “I’m hurt ‘Sami. Just because I am sitting here _innocently_ doesn’t mean I broke anything. Plus, what are you using those air quotes for? I have such a good gangster impersonation, dawg.” She finished by crossing her arms, flashing the peace sign with both hands, and pursing her lips to the side.

Asami chuckled, “You are seriously the _biggest_ dork I have ever met!”

“Yea, but you love me for it.” Korra retorted.

Asami laughed again before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and joined Korra on the couch, “Alright, Swaggy K. What’s really going on?” she raised one perfectly manicured brow.

Korra instantly sat up straighter. She was practically vibrating from excitement. “Okay, so you know how DJ Wu from 100.3 The Avatar radio station was giving away free Imagine Dragon tickets and back stage passes for their upcoming show?”

Asami perked up, “You have my attention.”

“Well… lucky caller number four got the tickets. And that caller just happens to be yours truly.” She pointed both of her thumbs into her chest.

Asami leapt into the air, Korra excitedly followed her, “No! You did not win that! Imagine Dragons is seriously my favorite band ever!” Asami shrieked while clapping her hands together.

“I did.” The runner wiped her nails on her shirt before she disinterestedly looked at them, smirking. Glancing up at Asami she lowered her hand, “And since they were giving away two tickets and two backstage passes that means I get to take someone with me.” Asami looked like she was going to burst with excitement. Her peridot eyes were practically aflame with energy. Korra paused for effect. Asami glared at her and let out an ‘ugh, Korra!’ Chuckling, Korra lowered her hand and continued, “Well I was thinking of taking…” she forced her face to be serious, “Opal.”

Opal was one of both of the girl’s best friend. Korra knew Opal from her philosophy class and introduced her to Asami. It was when the duo tried to set Opal up with her long time crush Bolin that they became really good friends. It turned out to be an excruciatingly long process to finally get them together. Asami had to introduce herself to Bolin’s brother Mako, who was in her chem class, and then ask him if he wanted to hang out. She told him to bring someone with him (aka Bolin) because she was bringing her friend Opal and yadda yadda yadda. After a few weeks of planning and then a couple more of double dating, they finally succeeded and Opal and Bolin ended up being the nauseatingly cute couple they all knew they would be. Asami and Mako also ended up getting together but it didn’t last long. They fought too much, plus there was this awkward week where it came out that Mako liked Korra. Talk about uncomfortable. In the end, it all worked out for the better. All five of them became great friends and dubbed themselves The Krew. So needless to say while Opal was one of Korra’s best friends, Asami was her best best friend, and of course she was taking Asami to the concert.

“Korra!!” Asami groaned loudly, “I’m going to kill you.”

Suddenly, a pillow was making contact with Korra’s face and the duo was locked in a dual.

“Not fair ‘Sami! You’ve got the memory foam pillow! That actually hurts!” Korra giggled. Asami whapped her a few more times before she left the perfect opening for Korra to strike. The runner quickly swung her pillow at Asami, connecting with her face. Asami let out a yelp and started to fall backwards. Her hand flashed out like lightning and gripped Korra’s wrist pulling her down with her. The younger woman closed her eyes and squealed when she felt herself start to fall. The two landed in a heap on the couch. Asami was squashed perfectly beneath Korra. The younger girl’s forearms were by Asami’s ribcage and her leg was awkwardly resting between the older woman’s legs.

Korra let out a chuckle before she opened her eyes. Immediately, she was greeted by Asami’s peridot eyes. They were close. Super close. As in their noses were touching close. And strangely, at the moment, Korra didn’t even care. Not even in the slightest. She was way too lost in the beautiful gems that had captured her attention. Korra’s eyes flicked down to Asami’s perfectly crimson tinted lips. She absentmindedly licked her own. Damn. Those lips looked so soft, so nice, and so incredibly and undeniably kissable. She found herself leaning closer. The urge to kiss Asami driving her every move. Their lips were a hair’s length apart. Korra could feel Asami’s warm breath tickling her lips. Her cerulean eyes flicked back up to meet Asami’s. The older woman was giving her his look, a look that Korra could not identify, a look that she had never seen before. And damn was it hot. Korra blinked, snapping her trance.

Wait. What the fuck? She shot up, leaning away from Asami. Her eyes widened in shock, in horror at what she was about to do.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? What the hell… what the H E double hockey sticks was that! She didn’t dare look at the older woman. She stared directly ahead of her, eyes burning holes into the blank TV screen. Asami sat up slowly a few moments later. Korra could hear her trying to slow down her breathing. What the fuck was _that_? Asami cleared her throat, “Um… I’m…I’m gonna go get some water.”

“Yea…” Korra mumbled distractedly. After Asami was safely out of range she stood and practically sprinted to the bathroom. Slamming, the door behind her she reached for the sink. She ripped on the water and splashed her face with freezing cold water.

“Okay, Korra. Nothing to worry about. You just almost kissed your best friend. No big deal.” She whispered to the mirror. Looking up, a panicked set of cerulean eyes reflected back at her. “No big fucking deal, huh?” She lifted her fingers to her mouth and began to absentmindedly chew her nails, “Oh, spirits, it’s going to be so awkward now! What have I done?” The runner took a few deep breaths. “No. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Asami is amazing. She’s way too nice to even bring this up… right?” She lowered her gaze from the mirror, her cheeks dusting a light pink. “Fuck. I’m so fucked.” She face palmed.

A few minutes later a very nervous Korra exited the bathroom. Spirits, her palms were so sweaty. When she entered the family room, Asami was sitting on the couch watching “Criminal Minds” as if that whole situation had never happened. The engineer turned to look at Korra. Her silk raven hair fluttered around her face, catching the light in all the right places. She flashed a startling, award winning, white smile accentuated by her full and very kissable crimson lips. Peridot eyes were practically gleaming. They seriously looked like jewels. Asami was beautiful. Asami was amazing. Asami was other worldly. And Korra realized she had just fallen for her. And man had she fallen hard.

 

Fuck.   


	2. Party Time

It had been a week since the _incident_. Korra had tried her hardest to forget the whole thing, but the harder she tried the more adamant her brain became about reminding her. It got to the point where every time she saw Asami her body involuntarily did something stupid. See Asami doing her morning yoga cue knee buckle. Asami laughs at your joke start CPR because you just went into cardiac arrest. But the worst was when Asami would come back from work donning only a _very_ fitted white shirt covered in grease and black pants. Grease would be smudged all over her arms. One time she rubbed her face and got it on her cheek and it was probably the cutest thing Korra had ever seen. Especially, when she started blushing after Korra had informed her of the spot.

Asami had effectively become Korra’s kryptonite. Not only was she stunningly beautiful but she was also an amazing human being. Everything she did was for the good of others. Not a minute went by where Asami was thinking about herself. Which was pretty astounding since Asami was probably the busiest person Korra had ever met. The senior was taking twenty one credits this semester, which was way past the max amount of credits someone could take, and she was getting straight A’s in all of her classes. But to top it all off Asami was also the daughter of one of the most famous and powerful men in the world, Hiroshi Sato. He started Future Industries which is now the leader in all things science. We’re talking engineering, all things technological, and every type of pharmaceutical imaginable. Just recently he and his team of scientists discovered a revolutionary drug that cures leukemia. It’s not like chemo and radiation, which just slow or stop the growth of cancer, it acts like an antibiotic and kills the cancer cells. He dedicated his life to finding the cure ever since his wife’s death. For Asami being Hiroshi’s daughter meant that she is the heiress to the company and has thus been primped and prepped to take over, since day one. After her classes she goes to Future Industries Tower and works in the engineering department and on occasion sits in on meetings with her father. Korra can’t remember a day, if there even is one, where Asami came home before nine at night.

Honestly, Asami made Korra feel like such a failure. She has her whole life planned out and was already on her way to doing amazing things. And here Korra was doing nothing with her life. Hell, she didn’t even know what major she wanted to pursue until her junior year. And even then she hadn’t even decided it on her own. Asami found her sulking in the library and pestered her until she would talk. Asami spent the rest of the night telling Korra that she can do anything she wanted to. That she just needed to follow her passions. For Korra that was running and helping people. Being the genius that she is, Asami suggested the runner major in sociology and minor in phycology. And from there she could help people in a number of ways.

So while Korra was busy with running track for the university, homework, and working at the White Lotus Society (a program that helps kids struggling with adversity) she was still nowhere near as busy as her roommate. Especially, tonight. Which just so happened to be a Friday night. Korra had finished her homework early and was given the weekend off from track to rest her muscles and catch up on her non-existent homework. So here she sat on a Friday night with nothing to do. She had gotten her Netflix fill for the day and was now just sitting staring at the ceiling and thinking about Asami. She was just about to go binge eat a tub of ice cream when her phone pinged.

 

**Group Message:**

**Opal:** Hey y’all! I know everyone has been super busy lately and we haven’t been able to hang out recently so I decided to throw a little shindig at my place. There is going to be a ton of alcohol and drinking games. So come prepped. Eat lots of food and drink lots of water. I don’t want to hear any excuses you will all be here. I’m talking to you Asami :P

 

Maybe this is exactly what Korra needed. A fun distraction to keep her mind off of a certain someone. She glanced at her phone as it began to freak out as a series of messages came through.

 

 **Bolin:** I’ll be there!

 **Opal:** Thanks, Bo  <3

 **Bolin:** Anything for my lady J

 **Mako:** Could you two be any more nauseating?

 **Mako:** But I’ll be there. I just took a test in my criminology class today and I really could use some fun.

 **Opal:** Sweet! Can’t wait to see you guys.

 

Korra typed out her response,

 

 **Korra:** I’ll be there, Ope. And I’ll make sure Asami comes out of the hole she lives in and joins us.

 

A few seconds later, her phone binged again.

 

 **Asami:** Hey! I do not live in a hole! I really don’t think I can come, though, guys. I have a ton of work to do.

 **Opal:** Asamiiiiii! You need to take a break. Please. Please. Please come to my party! I need you here.

 **Asami:** Ugh. Fine! But if I fall behind on my work, I am only going to complain to you.

 **Opal:** I’ll take it. And yay! Asami’s finally going to stop being a recluse!

 **Bolin:** Double yay!

 **Mako:** Triple yay?

 **Korra:** Quadruple yay!!!!

 **Asami:** You guy’s suck :P

 **Opal:** You know we all love you Asami.

 **Opal:** I’m so excited!! I’ll see you guys in a couple of hours!

 

Korra glanced at the clock on her phone. Seven o’clock. That gave her plenty of time to get ready and eat some before she headed out around nine. Begrudgingly, she got off the couch and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then went to her room to change. She could hear the faint jingle of keys at the door.

“Korra? I’m home!” Asami called out.

“Hey! I’m in my room. Can you help me pick out an outfit to wear to this thing?”

Asami’s work heals clacked against the wooden floors as she approached Korra’s door. The minute the heiress stepped into the room the runner’s heart began to beat as if she had just ran a race. The scent of green apples, pink poppies, and… was that pear? Filled her nose. Korra couldn’t help it as her eyes ran up the long, slender, and perfectly flawless legs that seemed to flow from under Asami’s black pencil skirt. The engineer gripped the door frame and began to take off her bright red pumps. Korra’s gaze slowly wandered up her body as the heiress busied herself with taking of her shoes. As she leaned down to take off the other shoe Korra noticed that Asami had the top of her black blouse slightly unbuttoned. It had evidently been a meeting day for the heiress. Korra gulped and quickly looked away.

“I-I never k-know what to w-wear to these things.” She stuttered.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then. Plus, I love picking out your outfits.” Asami laughed breathlessly.

She strolled over to Korra’s closet and began her search. After a while she pulled out a black and navy blue flannel and a light grey crop top shirt. She then paired that with a pair of jean shorts with a few tears in them and black high top converse.

“Try these on and then come show me.” she smiled

As soon as she left Korra muttered under her breath, “Damn it, Korra. You need to get your shit together. She is your best friend. She will never be anything else.” She slapped her forehead a few times, hoping that physical force would get that through her thick skull. After a few minutes she was fully dressed and she left her room. Asami was waiting for her in the living room and damn was she stunning. She was wearing a floral romper that was open in the back and cut rather low in the front. She smiled when Korra entered.

“Damn girl you lookin’ fine!” she giggled, “But it’s missing something…” she stated, Korra immediately blushed at her comment. She scurried out of the room and Korra glanced down at her outfit. The crop top did an amazing job of showing off her sculpted abs and the shorts did a great job of accentuating her legs. She had to admit she did look pretty good. Asami came back a few seconds later with a wide brimmed black fedora. She stepped closer to Korra and plopped the hat on her head. Taking a step back she admired her work. “Perfect.”

She looked at her phone, “Come on. Let’s go!” she grabbed Korra by the wrist and led her out the door.

 

* * *

 

Opal’s outdoor party was packed by the time they got there. Korra had always know Opal to be a social butterfly, but this was verging on a rager status. There were four tables set up for various drinking games. Lights were strung up in the trees and there was a bar where Opal and Bolin were handing out drinks. Korra did a double take. Yup. That was a full scale professional bar. Damn. Opal really did know how to throw a party. Asami took Korra’s hand again and led them over to the couple.

“Korra! Asami!” Opal yelled.

Bolin raced over and pulled them both into a tight bear hug. Opal joined in a few seconds later.

“I’m so glad you guys came!” she turned around for a second and returned with four shots, “Cheers to a good night!” she shouted. Korra slung back the drink and grimaced. Vodka. She had always hated the drink. Opal poured them one more before she ushered them toward the crowds. Immediately, Asami dragged her towards the games.

“Oh! They’re playing rage cage!” the heiress yelled and quickly joined in the new game. Korra followed dutifully behind her. It was going well at first for Korra. She managed to get the ball into the cup every time. But then her luck began to change and she was having to drink more and more. Asami on the other hand had perfect aim every time. She only had to drink one cup.

When there were only five cups left in the middle, Korra aimed and missed. Her ping pong ball bounced a few times before it landed in the center cup. The crowd around them shouted in joy and started chanting, “Chug, chug, chug.” Korra looked at Asami who just gave her an apologetic shrug. Sighing she turned and looked at the mixture in the cup. Three types of beers and a little tequila had gone in, to make the concoction. She picked up the overflowing red solo cup and began to chug away. It was foul. The runner didn’t think she had ever had something so nasty in her life. Grimacing as she finished it off and slamming it down once it was gone, she turned to look at Asami who was laughing. Shit. There were two Asami’s. Korra was drunk. Like way drunk.

Asami grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away, “Come on. I need another drink. And you look like you could use some water.” She sat Korra down on some chairs near the bar and left to go get some drinks from Opal. Korra was pretty sure she looked like an idiot just sitting there smiling to herself, but at the moment she didn’t care. She felt good… despite the swimmy image before her. That was when Mako found her.

“Hey, Korra.” He called. He was just as sloshed as she was because he was swaying before her. “How’s… how’s it going?” he slurred.

Korra laughed, “It’s going great.” She glanced past Mako and frowned immediately. Behind him Asami was being hit on by some jerk. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other trying to take the drinks from her hands. While she was smiling, Korra could tell she was clearly uncomfortable. She placed a hand on his chest and tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t budge. A fire ignited in Korra’s stomach. She was up in a flash and storming towards the guy, ignoring Mako’s confused words as she stormed by. She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but suddenly her hand was in a fist and colliding with the guy’s head. He fell with a thud.

“‘Sami, are you okay?” Korra turned and asked her friend. But before she could get a response the guy’s fist crashed against her face. Asami’s shocked expression and yell was the last thing Korra remembered before the black engulfed her vision.

 

* * *

 

Groggily, Korra opened her eyes. She was in her bed back at their apartment. How the hell did she get there? She didn’t even remember leaving the party. She didn’t remember anything after playing rage cage, for that matter. Suddenly, there was a voice calling out to her. But Korra could hardly make out what it was saying due to the ringing in her ears. Asami’s blurry face appeared in her vision. Her eyes were bright red as if she had been crying. She tried to speak but her mouth was glued shut. Damn what the hell happened at that party? Asami opened her mouth, but Korra heard nothing. She shook her head. That only made the dizziness worse and exhaustion washed over her. She closed her eyes, but she could finally hear what her roommate was saying.

“Korra. That was so stupid. Damn it. Look at you. Why are you so good to me? I don’t deserve to be taken care of like the way you take care of me.” she felt a cold cloth press against her face. “What am I going to do with you?” Asami muttered.

Korra managed an almost incoherent, “I’m fine” before the wash cloth was pulled away from her face. Something feathery soft ghosted over her lips. A little zap of lightning coursed through Korra before her head lulled to the side and she was passed out once more.        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but it's also kind of a lead up for what's to come. As always I love love love comments, questions, and critiques. So please write to me! I also just wanted to say that drinking is fine as long as it is in moderation. Also buddy system is key.


	3. What happened last night?

Korra was vaguely aware that she was awake, but it was the fact that she couldn’t open her eyes that was convincing her otherwise. It wasn’t until she heard a loud thud from somewhere outside of her room when she was able to pry her eyes open. Instantly, she gripped her head. If it was physically possible, Korra was pretty sure there was jack hammer in her brain, happily chipping away at her skull. Oh spirits, it hurt so badly.

“I’m never drinking again.” She whimpered.

The runner tried to think back to what happened last night, but she drew a blank.

“Okay, Korra. Think. You went to the party. Asami looked amazing. You saw Opal and Bolin. Played a game. What happened after that?” she moaned aloud. Just thinking about all the stupid possibilities of what she could have done made her sick to her stomach.

Wait. No. Nope. She was actually sick. Ripping the covers off of her she sat up. Blurrily, a trashcan swam into her vision. She picked it up and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

“Oh spirits. That was awful.” She swallowed thickly.

Blinking a few times she noticed the state that her room was in. Blankets were strewn all around the room, her clothes from the last night piled on the ground. She glanced at her clock. A little slip of paper sitting next to the bright red numbers drew her eyes away from the pestering clock. Scooching closer she recognized the loopy handwriting immediately.

 

_Korra,_

_I think you might want these in the morning. Drink lots of water. I’m going to the office for a little while. Just take it slow today. If you need anything just call._

_Lots of love,_

_'Sami_

Her eyes settled on the last line. _Love._ If only.

Sighing she picked up the ibuprofen and chugged the water bottle sitting next to the letter. After changing out of her pajamas (which she had no idea how she got into) she unsteadily wandered into the living room. Raven trusses and bright red shorts greeted her. Damn it. She felt her cheeks flush immediately. She all but dove onto the couch, hoping that the smothering pillow would suffocate her enough to force the blood from her face and back to her stuttering heart. A soft chuckle sounded nearby, “Ah. So there is such a thing as the living dead. You do know it’s three in the afternoon, right?” Korra simply grunted in response, but the comment was enough for her to lift her head just enough to see Asami’s stunning gaze inches from her face. The heiress’s chin was on top of her crossed arms which sat on the arm rest of the couch. Crimson lips curled into a smile. The runner was fairly certain her brain short circuited. She could feel her face turning as red as Asami’s lips. The engineer was stunning. Like rivaling Mona Lisa stunning. Korra didn’t know how she did it. Everything about her was perfect. It was so unfair… why had the world cursed her to like someone so much, knowing that she would never return her affections. 

Asami’s perfectly manicured fingers waving in front of her brought her attention back to the land of the living.

“Earth to Korra. Are you in there, Korra?” she giggled once more.

Spirits that sound was so magical. Honestly, she wished she could record it and just listen to it on repeat.

“Yea. I think I’m alive. Not really sure though…” Asami chuckled at Korra’s commentary. She really needed to stop doing that or else she would wind up with a dead roommate on her hands.

“Well you had quite the night last night.” Asami cocked her head to the side, her lips pulling back into a smirk.

“Do I even want to know what I did last night?” Korra questioned. She rolled onto her back and placed her arms over her face. The pillow trick obviously didn’t work because she was still blushing. Asami got up and walked around to the front of the couch. Gently, she lifted up Korra’s legs, sat down, and then placed the runner’s legs on her thighs. Korra was awestruck at how perfect their skin melted together. It was like a caramel macchiato. Korra was the macchiato and Asami was the beautifully designed foam on the top. The best part of the whole drink.

Asami’s voice drew her back, “Well after we played rage cage, which I think is what did you in, I sat you down and went to go get a drink for myself and water for you.” She winked. And any composure the younger woman had just ran out the door. She might as well give up on trying to act natural. There was no denying it now. She was about a hundred shades of red. “That was when Tahno showed up and tried hitting on me. Which by the way… ew. He’s so disgusting. He looks like he is forty. I can’t stand him. He’s in my materials engineering class and I want to vomit every time I see him.”

Korra grimaced, “He sounds nasty. So… was that all that happened? How’d we get back here?”

“Oh and you got into a fist fight.” The engineer said it so casually, it was as if this was a common occurrence, “Bolin had to carry you home for me. Opal sent some great pictures by the way. I’m definitely going to be using these against you.” She smiled devilishly.

Korra groaned, “Ugh! Why did I drink so much? You and I both know I am probably the lightest of the light weights.”

“Yea… but you are just the cutest when you are drunk.” If Korra’s heart hadn’t stopped before, it was definitely done for now. TOD three o’clock. Cause: beautiful roommate. “Besides it wasn’t that bad of a fight. You were just protecting me from Tahno.” Asami continued.

“Well that explains why my face hurts almost as much as my skull.” She chuckled lightly, “But glad to help.”

Asami picked up her tanned hand and began to idly play with her fingers, “You know you are probably the best thing to come into my life, right?”

That hurt. That hurt so much. Asami meant it in a friendly manner. Nothing more. In fact she meant everything she had said in a friendly manner. It was Korra and her stupid thoughts that were anything but platonic. Her feelings for her roommate came quicker than she had ever felt before, but part of her believed that she had been harboring these feelings for a long time. She quickly untangled their fingers, she couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m not feeling so well. I think I’m going to, uh, go back to bed.”

Asami’s eye’s dropped, “Yea… Okay.”

Her feet felt like cement blocks as she headed back to her room. The nausea came back, but this time it was completely different. Her heart was sick. Slowly, she closed her door behind her. The rough wood scratched and pulled at her shirt as she slid down the door. Burying her face in her hands she could feel the tears welling into her eyes. She couldn’t do this to herself. She had to get over Asami. It was never going to happen. She was her best friend. And only a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it was the day of the concert. The weeks leading up to this day passed by excruciatingly slow. Korra had tried her best to erase her feelings for Asami. It didn’t work. No matter what she did, how hard she tried there was still a piece of her heart that just couldn’t let go. She may never be able to get over Asami, but she would be damned if she let their friendship fall to shit because she couldn’t handle her feelings.

Korra impatiently looked at her phone. They had to get going or else they would miss the beginning of the concert. She was about to call out to Asami, when the heiress walked into the room. Her eyes were trained on her phone screen. A deep scowl infected her features. It had been a long time since Korra had seen her look this upset. As in two years long. It was halfway through the school year when Asami mysteriously disappeared for about a week. She wouldn’t pick up her phone and she wasn’t at her family’s house. When she finally came back, to a very, very relieved Korra she refused to tell her what happened. The younger woman let the topic drop, but to this day it still bothers her immensely not knowing what happened.

“Is everything okay, ‘Sami?”

“Hmm? Yea! Everything’s fine.” She smiled looking up from her screen, it didn’t reach her eyes.

Korra had known Asami long enough to know that if she wanted to talk she would. So once again, she let it drop.

The duo made their way to the concert using Asami’s massive navy blue SUV Satomobile. Korra was pretty sure it was the nicest car she had ever had the privilege to drive in. Of course this was pretty common for Asami. She did own the company that made the cars after all.

“I’m so excited!” Asami practically screamed once they got to the PB Arena.

“I know! I’ve never had floor tickets before! This is going to be amazing!” Korra replied as they made their way through the crowds. As they pushed their way through the masses of people they found themselves only a few rows away from the stage.

They arrived late, missing the two opening acts, but had made it just in time for when Imagine Dragons came on. The lights dimmed as the projection of the band began to flicker on the massive white screens that were covering the stage. The music blared all around them, the crowd went wild, the lights blinding as they flashed around the arena. Yet everything was muted to Korra. They only thing she was able to focus on was how close Asami was standing next to her. Their shoulders and hips touching. She chanced a sidelong glance. The heiress was standing on her tiptoes trying to get a better view of the band, her hands clasped together being held just below her chin. A lot of awe and excitement painted on her face. Her perfect lips pulled into a massive smile. Peridot eyes searching for any sign of movement behind the screen. The sudden death grip on Korra’s wrist pulled her from her thoughts and she realized Asami was looking at her.

“There they are! There they are!” Her arm was extended pointing excitedly at the stage.

Korra managed to rip her gaze away from the older woman and saw that the band emerging from behind the screens.

“Hello Republic City!” The main singer yelled. The crowd erupted into cheers. Immediately, the band started into their first song. Korra shook her head and tried focusing on the song, but her mind just kept wandering to the beauty next to her.

The night was passing by far too quickly and by the time Korra was really able to focus on the music, the band had already played five songs. Once again she found her gaze had settled on Asami. But the familiar first couple of cords of her favorite song drew her gaze to the stage. The guitarist had traded out his electric guitar for an acoustic classic. The lights had dimmed lower and soft pink, blue, and turquoise beams danced across the stage. Periodically, a light would flash over the crowd illuminating them in the warmth. She could feel the goosebumps rise on her arms as the lyrics to “Dream” echoed and reverberated through her.

Turning her head toward the heiress she was about to tell her this was her favorite song, when the words became stuck in her suddenly dry mouth. The turquoise light was making its pass over Asami, basking her in an ethereal glow. While the engineer’s eyes were normally an unnatural shade of green the light seemed to intensify their color. They were simply outstanding and Korra couldn’t think of anything that could rival the color.

It was only when Asami turned and smiled at her did Korra realize she had been staring too long. Asami leaned closer until her lips were mere inches from Korra’s ear. Her warm breath blowing the loose hairs around Korra’s ears, “Are you okay?” She leaned back, studying Korra intently. Their faces no further than a hands width apart.

“Never better.” The younger woman replied breathlessly.

Korra’s eyes never left Asami’s. She became entirely lost in her gaze. Drifting around in the green pools. Everything around her disappeared. She couldn’t even hear the band anymore. Her only focus was on Asami. And Asami was currently leaning in closer. Crimson lips parted slightly. Peridot eyes began to slip closed as she made her way closer to Korra. It was happening. Finally, after all this time she was going to be able to kiss Asami. Her heart began a panicked flutter. Her own eyes began to lower as she closed the gap between them. Pausing halfway she waited and waited and waited for Asami’s lips to connect with her own. It never came.

When she finally managed to pry open her eyes, Asami was standing up straight about as far away from Korra as she could manage. Her eyes glued to her phone. Looking up she gave Korra an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry, Korra.” She frowned slightly and headed for the exit.

Korra couldn’t find it in herself to follow Asami. She had let her heart get the better of her. Of course Asami wasn’t going to kiss her. Stupid! She was so fucking stupid. Spirits, Asami probably saw her coming in for the kiss and was just using the phone call as a way to escape. So _fucking_ stupid!

The rest of the concert went by in a blur. Korra couldn’t find it in herself to even cheer. She waited for Asami to come back, but she never did. As the band finished up their encore, Korra found herself blindly making her way back to the car. Pulling out her phone she saw it blank as ever. No call from Asami. Not even a measly text. She made her way towards the parking structure where they parked. Taking a leveling breath she dialed Asami’s number. It rang for a few seconds before it went to voicemail. She opted for a text.

 

**Korra:** Hey, Asami. I don’t know where you are, but if you get this message I’m heading for the car. I’ll see you there?

 

She stopped at the cross walk and waited for a response, but nothing came. This was starting to freak her out. Even when Asami was pissed at her, which granted wasn’t very often, the heiress always, always responded to Korra. Finally, she found herself at the car. Leaning against the trunk she waited a while longer, glancing at her phone periodically. Nothing. About a half an hour later she tried calling again, only to be disappointed when it went straight to voicemail.

“Gah! Asami where are you? The parking lot is almost empty now.”

She wandered over to the front of the car, hoping that maybe Asami left an extra key under the hood. As she passed the driver’s door something caught her eye. A long gash ripped down the side of the car. Paint chips littered the ground. Frowning slightly she stepped closer to the front. A light crackle forced her to look down. Glass shards covered the ground and were now puncturing the soles of her shoes. Panic began to surface. Looking at the car, the driver’s side light had been completely smashed. A round circular dent tarnished the otherwise perfect hood. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Korra jumped when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Pulling it out she looked at the caller ID.

 

**Republic City Police Department**

“Oh spirits.” She whispered. Slowly, she tapped the accept button and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked hesitantly.

“Good evening. Is this Korra Qaletaqa?” a gruff voice questioned.

“Yes.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“My name is Chief Lin Beifong. You were listed as Asami Sato’s emergency contact. I suggest you come down to Republic General. Miss Sato has been in an accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to publish, I’ve just had super, super bad writers block. But today I had a break through and I finally have decided what route I’m going to take with this story. As you can tell from the ending I have gone with the angst. But don’t worry this fic is just getting started. So strap in and keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times because this is going to be an exciting ride. There is going to be action, scary shit, angst, and of course fluff! So prep yourselves! I also am at some point going to have to change the description and maybe the title because the path that I am going down is nothing like what I had originally planned.  
> Also I am going to be going on vacation for a week and will not have wifi or service so I won’t be able to post for a while. But I will hopefully be able to write some so when I do get back I can post right away. As always comments, critiques, and questions are welcomed.  
> Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have read so far and to those who have commented. I love hearing from you guys!  
> P.S Korra's last name means Guardian of the people in Hopi... I would remember that if I was y'all


	4. Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm finally back from my vacation. It was killing me not being able to post for a week. But if you all want to go on an awesome vacation, I would highly recommend the Pacific North West. It is absolutely stunning over there!  
> Anyhoo, without further ado, here is chapter four. Hope you all like it!

Korra was out of the parking structure and scrambling up a large dirt hill before the Chief had even finished her next sentence. Once level with the street, she swiveled around looking for the massive metal and concrete structure that now housed Asami. The minute her eyes spotted the large Red Cross indented into the side of the building, Korra took off sprinting. She was fast. As in the best runner on the team fast and while she gave it her all during meets and practices, Korra’s body was running with a newfound urgency. Every part of her body was functioning at a higher level than it ever had before. Every fiber of her being was pushing her forward for one single reason. She had to get to Asami.

Miraculously, she was able to cross the first couple of streets without any traffic, but as she rounded a corner to get to the next block the crosswalk signal stopped her in her tracks. Cars raced in front of her, swerving, honking, and barreling their way through. Korra frantically looked for an opening. Any small space for her to book it across the street. There. She took off running. Cars honked and people yelled as she made her way across the busy intersection. She was almost to the other side when a yellow cab clipped her. She collided with the ground instantly. Pain stabbed through the back of her leg and shoulder. Shaking her head and brushing off the panicked driver, she took off again. What seemed like hours only took a matter of minutes and soon she was greeted by a large red EMERGENCY sign. The runner slowed her pace just enough to get past two security guards and through the doors. Jogging over to the receptionist she slammed her hands on the desk, demanding his attention.

“A-Asami…. S-Sato.” She said breathlessly.    

The man eyed her warily before he began to scroll through the patients. He stopped and peered at the monitor before him. Korra repositioned herself so that she could look over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Ms. Sato is in the ICU. Guests are not allo-” Korra never heard the rest of what he was going to say. She was halfway down the hall and already running up the stairs two at a time when she heard the security guards calling after her. Glancing at the sign in the stairwell she rounded the corner and took the last flight of steps to the tenth floor. Bursting through the doors she saw the sign that read Intensive Care Unit. She slowed to a steady jog and pushed through the saloon styled doors. The endless hall was lit up by harsh fluorescent lights. An older woman with gray hair and three scars down her cheek was standing outside of one of the rooms. She barely spared the younger woman a sidelong glance. Releasing a labored breath Korra made her way towards the woman. As she got closer she could see the police uniform more clearly. A small golden badge glinted gently off her chest. She was halfway down the hall when the guards burst through the door. They stormed after her, but Korra paid no attention to them, her focus was on the Chief. The room she was guarding. The woman inside.

She was a couple of feet from the Chief when one of the guards launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground. Her jaw slammed into the ground, her teeth clacking painfully against one another. The air was nocked completely out of her. Gasping she managed, “G-get… t-the fuck… off me!”

“Come on Miss you’re coming with us.” Roughly, they hauled her to her feet.

“Get off me! That’s my best friend in there!” That got Lin’s attention and she turned to Korra.

“Wait.” She held her hand out to halt the guards, “What did you say your name was.”

“Korra Qaletaqa.” She said gruffly.

The Chief let out an exasperated sigh before she motioned to the guards, “Let her go you idiots. I called her here.”

Both guards snorted before they released Korra from their grips. They gave her a disgusted look before heading back towards the stairwell.

The runner rubbed her chin tenderly before she slowly made her way to the large bay window looking in on Asami’s room. Closing her eyes, she reached out for the windowsill with a wavering hand. Her lungs released a shuttering breath and her eyes snapped open. Tears began to form in her eyes instantly. She slapped her hand against her mouth to smother the sob that was threatening to escape her. The other gripped tightly at her shirt.

Asami was laying peacefully on a bed, donning a crisp new hospital gown. While her green eyes were tightly shut, Korra could see they were already beginning to swell and blacken. There was a nasty looking gash covering her cheek, now stitched closed. Her once perfect crimson lips were stripped of their color and bleeding slightly from the splits covering her bottom lip. Strips of purple circled around her wrists. Small bruises were starting to form on her upper arms. But it was what was attached to her that made Korra’s breathing hitch. A massive ventilator sat next to the bed. Pipes ran from the machine, onto the bed, and into Asami’s lungs. Her chest raised to an abnormal height and dropped instantly. It repeated the process again and again and again. It wasn’t anything near Asami’s normal, tender breathing and Korra instantly missed the gentle rise and fall of her friend’s chest. The rise and fall that Asami was controlling, not some machine.

“W-what… what happened?” She managed.

Lin stared at her intently for a moment before she spoke, “From what we can tell it was a Triple Threat Triad hit against Ms. Sato. I knew my niece is good friends with Ms. Sato so I asked her if she knew where Asami was today. That’s how we managed to recover some footage from the parking structure. It appears that the men launched a surprise attack as she headed back to her car. There was a scuffle and they beat her pretty good, tying her hands behind her back. But she did manage to land a couple of really good hits before that happened. The girls a fighter, that’s for sure. She probably would have gotten away if the numbers weren’t so against her. They stuffed her into the back of their car and drove off. A shop owner found her behind his store with a point blank nine millimeter round to the chest. She was left to die.”

Korra couldn’t breathe. How could anyone do this to her? What had she done to deserve this?

“Why?” Korra rasped.

“Well the reason for why is hard to know for sure, but we believe it was a revenge strike for what her father did to the Triad.”

Korra gave her a questioning glance before promptly returning her gaze to her friend.

“Sato never told you?” she asked. Shrugging she continued, “It was about two years ago when Hiroshi came into the department and told us that he had been illegally selling weapons and prescription drugs to the Triads. He claimed that it was just for a profit and protection. But when they Triple Threats wanted more and Hiroshi refused they threatened him and his daughter. Mr. Sato of course kept all of the records of the transactions and he went down with the crime boss himself, Lightning Bolt Zolt. It wasn’t much time after, that Viper took Zolt’s place and began operations again. So while Hiroshi was in prison Asami took over as the CEO of Future Industries.

“Not wanting her family name to be tarnished, Ms. Sato hired the best lawyers and paid off a lot of people to keep this scandal under wraps and out of reach from the press. Since then she has been attending school and working as the CEO. Which by the way she is ten times better at than her father ever was. The advances that she has made in modern science is astounding.” She pursed her lips before continuing, “Mr. Sato was released last night due to good behavior. Of course he has a couple years’ worth of community service, but he was still released. So my best guess is that the Triple Threats attacked Asami to get revenge on Hiroshi for getting Zolt arrested. And what is a better time to attack, than when her father finally has a chance to see his daughter again after two years? Of course now we have to put Hiroshi in a secure location. We can’t have both of the most brilliant minds in Republic City in the hospital or worse… dead.” She glanced at Korra who had new tears running down her face. “I can’t believe she never told you.”

Korra couldn’t believe it either. They were best friends. Asami was Korra’s confidant and she had always thought she was Asami’s. But it all made sense now. The week she was missing from school was when her father was arrested and they were making the transition of CEO from him to her. For two years she was the CEO and didn’t tell Korra anything. And that explains the scowl on her face last night before the concert, the police had called her to inform her Hiroshi was being released. Which meant that when she left the concert last night after answering that phone call, she was probably going to go pick him up. Asami had always told her that she never had a good relationship with her father. This explained why. A rough grip on her shoulders drew her from her thoughts.

“I’ll get the doctors.” Lin mumbled before she stalked off.

Korra was completely numb. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Asami was gravely injured and there was absolutely nothing she could do to help her. If Korra had just gone after Asami none of this would have happened. If she had just been brave and followed her friend. If she had insisted she walk her out, Asami wouldn’t be lying in that hospital bed. Asami would be happy and care free and safe. This was all Korra’s fault. She had done this to her friend.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and Korra turned around to see who it was. Two slightly older women stood before her, both wearing bright white doctor’s coats. One had olive green eyes and a metal head piece that laid softly on her forehead. The other had crystal blue eyes, her long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The woman with the blue eyes spoke first, “Hello, Korra. My name is Kya.” She gestured to her fellow doctor, “and this is Suyin.”

“We are terribly sorry about your friend, Korra.” Suyin lamented.

The runner didn’t want their sympathy. She just wanted to know if Asami was going to be okay.

“Is… is she going to be okay?” she questioned softly, her words mumbled beneath her tears.

Suyin gave Kya a look before she spoke carefully, “Asami was hurt very badly.” Her eyes flicked past Korra and to the woman in the hospital room.

“You see Korra, besides the superficial injuries Asami was shot in the chest. The bullet went straight through and out the other side, which is good. But it did a lot of damage while it was in there. The bullet ripped through her left lung and nicked her spine. It’s a miracle it missed her heart. The fact that she was in that alley for who knows how long, bleeding out, should have killed her.” Suyin spoke softly.

“Her body went into shock. When the paramedics got to her she was already fading in and out. It wasn’t until we got her that she fell into the coma. There wasn’t much we could do besides stop the bleeding and clean her abrasions.” Kya continued.

“Well, when is she going to wake up? Will she be able to come home soon?” Korra questioned, fear fluctuating the pitch of her voice.

“You have to understand Korra, Asami lost a lot of blood. She is lucky to even be alive right now. We aren’t sure when Asami will wake up…” Kya worried, her sorrowful eyes drifting to the floor.

“Will… will she heal properly. Will she be, okay?”

Suyin placed her hand gently on Korra’s shoulder, “Her wounds will heal, as will her lung with time. It’s her spine we are worried about. The bullet grazed it which hopefully means there won’t be any permanent damage. But spinal cord injuries are very tricky. We won’t know if there is any damage or if she will have full function of her body, until she wakes up.”

Korra’s body gave out on her. Her legs trembled, sending her crashing to the floor. No. This couldn’t be happening. Su quickly grabbed Korra’s other shoulder as she fell. Kya grabbed her arms and together they gently lifted her to her feet and guided her over to a chair that was outside of Asami’s room. Suyin mumbled something to Kya, but Korra was in too much pain to hear what she said. A few moments later the blue eyed doctor came back with a juice box.

“Here, honey. Drink this. It’ll raise your blood sugar and you’ll feel better.”

Korra waved a dismissive hand, “No. Please. I don’t want it. I-I just… I just need to see Asami.”

The two doctors looked at one another before Suyin spoke again, “This is against our protocol to allow anyone into the ICU rooms, but we’ll make an exception.” She smiled faintly.

Everything was a blur as Korra made her way, accompanied by the doctors, to Asami’s room.

The door opened with a horrid hiss and instantly disinfectant and the sharp scent of metal filled her nose. The two doctors stayed at the door as Korra made her way over to Asami’s bed. The ventilator released a guttural groan with each puff of air. The younger woman shook her head willing the horrid sound to disappear. She looked at the machines attached to her best friend and her eyes latched onto the heart monitor. The stable beeping emanating from it relaxed Korra slightly. As long as that was still going, Asami was still alive. As long as the line grew and fell with each peak and valley of Asami’s heartbeat, she would be okay. Lin pushed the door open with her back, carrying a chair in her hands. She gently lowered it to the ground near Asami’s bed. As she turned around she ushered the two doctors out with her.

Korra couldn’t keep her eyes off her friend’s face. Despite her injuries she was still beautiful to Korra. Raven hair flowed around her, framing her faultless features. A few rogue strands danced around on her face. Slowly, her eyes drifted down Asami’s arm. Past the bruising caused by her attackers hands, past the swelling and abrasions from the ropes that restricted her, and stopping at her motionless hand. It took all of her strength to will her legs to move. Legs like jelly she finally managed to seat herself next to the heiress. The relentless hiss from the ventilator and the endless beeping from the heart monitor the only sounds in the room.

Reaching out with a wavering hand she tenderly intertwined her tanned hand with Asami’s pale fingers. She gasped quietly at how cold her hand was. Quickly, she grasped the freezing digits with her other hand and began to try and warm them up. It may have seemed that her mind was mush at the moment, but it apparently knew what was going on because a fresh round of tears began streaking down her face.

“Oh, spirits. Asami. What… W-What am I going to do?” she sobbed, “You have to be okay. You have to fight this. Please. P-Please I-I… I can’t live without you ‘Sami.” She brought Asami’s hand up to her forehead, gripping it tighter. “I’m so sorry. For everything.” Part of Asami’s cold hand brushed against Korra’s shaking brow. Jerking back slightly, a jarring memory of Asami’s warm grasp around her own at Opal’s party was brought to the forefront of her mind. Oh, how she wished everything could just go back to that moment. To the time of Asami’s carefree attitude. Her loving smile as she laughed the night away. Her mind wandered to the last time she saw Asami’s smile. How close they were. How close Korra was to kissing her. Why didn’t she just do it? Asami probably would have been mad, but then maybe she wouldn’t have left and she wouldn’t be here now.

“I’m so sorry, Asami. T-this is all my fault.” She whispered. Bringing Asami’s hand down to her lips, she brushed a caring kiss to the back of her soft hand. Lovingly, she rubbed her thumb over Asami’s battered knuckles, “But I promise. I will do everything in my power to right what has been done to you.” She got up from her seat and reached to pick up Asami’s other hand. It was clenched tightly into a fist. Carefully, she pried it open. Sitting in Asami’s palm was the water tribe locket Korra had gotten for her, when she went back south to visit her family. Placing Asami’s hand back down on the bed she popped the lid open on the locket. Inside was a picture of Asami kissing Korra’s cheek. The tanned woman clearly remembered when the picture was taken.

It was at a party. They were partners, the dynamic duo as everyone called them, and had been playing a challenging game of beer pong against Mako and Bolin. Korra had just sunk the winning shot. Asami grabbed Korra’s face and planted a kiss on her cheek. Opal had been smart enough to capture the moment with her phone. Gently, she laid the locket down on the table next to the bed. She closed her eyes and let out shuttering sigh. Leaning carefully over, trying her best not to disturb the machinery keeping her best friend alive, she placed a loving kiss on her forehead. One thing had become abundantly clear to Korra since she realized her feelings for her friend. And try as she might she couldn’t quell the feeling any longer. She had held back the words for so long, but now. Now, seemed like the perfect time to let Asami know. Her voice barely above a whisper, she spoke the three words that she had kept hidden in the depths of her heart, “I love you, Asami.” Turning on her heal she headed out the door, “I promise, I’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a lot darker than the first three chapters, but I promise it is all going to end okay. We just have to get through this little bit of angst. And then I promise there will be so much fluffiness that you won’t be able to handle it. So brace yourselves for like two or three more chapters of sadness. And then prep for fluff. Thanks as always for reading. Comments, questions, and critiques are always welcomed.


	5. What's Next?

It was a miracle that she made it back to the apartment, but everything about it felt wrong. It had a modern rustic theme. High arching ceilings, large bay windows on every wall, stonework floors, wooden beams crisscrossing across the ceiling, old wooden doors. It was warm, comfortable, cool. But above all it was homey. Usually. Now it was empty, lifeless, cold. It was nothing without Asami in it. And Korra immediately regretted her decision to return here. Backtracking she left the apartment. Her mind was numb and wandering. But her body knew where to take her. It was just breaking dawn. Korra had been up all night and the exhaustion and her emotional state were starting to get to her. Warily, she made it to her destination and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before a blur of green rushed out the door and pulled Korra into a gripping hug.

“Korra! Oh spirits, I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ve been so worried. Aunt Lin called last night and was asking about Asami, but she wouldn’t give me any details. What happened? Where is she? Are you okay? I’ve been up all night worried sick!” Everything Opal said came out in a rush and it took Korra a few minutes to comprehend that she was talking.

“Korra!” Bolin and Mako rushed out. Both hugged her before Opal starting pushing them back into the brothers’ apartment. Bolin sat her down on a leather chair before the others sat down on the couch opposite. Three pairs of curios, scared, and prodding eyes searched her.

Korra could feel the tears building and despite her best efforts of pushing them back, the flood gates opened.

“A-Asami… Asami i-is really hurt y-you guys.” Korra managed to get out, “S-She’s in a coma. The doctors don’t know w-when she’ll wake up.”

A strangled gasp came from Opal as she buried her face into Bolin’s massive shoulder. He immediately wrapped his large arms around her. Mako’s hands clenched into a fist, “What happened.” His voice was full of grief for his ex-girlfriend.

Korra dove into the story that Beifong had relayed to her. She paused and closed her eyes,

“She left during the concert to answer her phone. It turns out that her father was being released from jail. That’s when the Triple Threats… that’s when they jumped her. They threw her into the back of their car and she ended up in some alley. They shot her. Pointblank. And left her to die. The doctors said she is lucky to be alive. The bullet went through her lung and hit her spine. They… they aren’t sure if there is any damage so we won’t know if there is any paralysis until she wakes up.”

There was a deafening silence before Mako spoke up, “Why didn’t you go with her? You could have prevented that whole situation if you had gone with her, Korra.”

“What?” Opal asked incredulously, “You did not just say that, Mako.”

Mako glared at her and was about to start yelling when Korra spoke up, “You’re right.”

Opal turned and looked at her, “Excuse me?”

“He’s right.” Korra repeated.

“Korra!” Bolin and Opal yelled at the same time.

“What happened was not your fault. How could you have known that this would happen? Asami kept this from all of us. If you had known about her father and the threat against her, we all know that you would have protected her with your life.”

“Korra, please don’t blame yourself.” Bolin chimed in, “And Mako. You are such an ass! How could you say that? What is wrong with you?”

Mako looked at his brother, disbelief crossing his face at his normally good natured brother, “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from. It’s not true and I know it.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, bro.” Bolin practically spat.

Sorrowful, amber eyes focused on Korra, “Korra, I’m sorry for what I said. It was completely out of line and untrue. We all know that this wasn’t your fault. I guess I’m just in shock.”

Korra nodded and accepted his apology, but to be truthful, deep in her heart, she knew it was her fault.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. The shock seemed to glue all of their mouths shut. Korra could feel the nausea finally catching up to her.

“So what happens now?” Bolin asked.

Korra looked up at him, her blue eyes ablaze, “I’m going to make those fucking Triple Threats pay for what they have done.”

“Korra, it’s not that I don’t completely agree with you. But what can you do? I mean you are a twenty year old sociology major with no combat training of any kind. What are you going to do that would affect those pathetic excuses of humans?” The spikey haired boy questioned.

The runner was silent for a minute, “If we could somehow find a way into their headquarters and find evidence against them for what they have been accused of but never convicted, we could bring the whole gang down. Then they could never hurt anyone again.”

“That’s a terrible idea, no offense. But I mean these guys are killers. What are you going to do if you run into one of them?” He said, the detective in him coming out.

Korra was about to speak, but Opal beat her to it, “I’m so in. Those mother truckers are going to pay for what they did to Asami.” Her voice rising in anger.

Mako looked at her, his mouth open in shock, “Opal! What? No! This is a terrible idea!”

Bolin thrust his hand forward, “Me too. I’m in.” Opal and Korra quickly followed, slapping their hands on top of his burly one.

He looked at his brother pleadingly, “You know we have to do this. For Asami, Mako.”

The eldest brother was silent for some time. His irregular eyebrows raising every once in a while, obviously deep in thought. He put his hand on top of Korra’s, “Alright. I’m in. For Asami.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed since Asami had first been entered into the hospital and she was just moved out of the ICU. Korra had decided early on, to take time off from school so that she could spend her time in the hospital with Asami. The entirety of her day was spent by Asami’s side, but at night she was back at the brothers’ house devising a plan.

 Korra was on her way to visit her roommate/best friend/love of her life, after not being able to for a few days. Her job was not so happy about her being gone for so long and gave her the screaming of a life time. Needless to say after a simple hand gesture and a few choice words, Korra had quit her job. Carrying a bouquet of colorful tulips in her hand, a voice called out to her. Turning around she saw a beaming Dr. Kya jogging towards her, “Korra! Hey! I haven’t seen you in a while and I just wanted to tell you that Asami’s lungs are strong enough to be breathing on her own again. We took her off the ventilator.” She smiled.

Korra wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to do so and honestly she didn’t care, but she grasped Kya and pulled her into a hug. Which thankfully Kya returned.

“Thank you so much. For everything. For saving Asami. For taking care of her.” she managed as her eyes began to glaze over.

Kya simply smiled and pushed her towards Asami’s room. As Korra made her way over to room 254, the air just seemed to be buzzing with electricity. There was no window looking into Asami’s new room so Korra didn’t know if there was anyone in the room visiting the heiress or not. Knocking quietly and receiving no answer, she letting herself in.

The bouquet dropped to the floor. Nothing could stop the flow of tears that poured out of her eyes.

“Oh my spirits. Asami!” she cried.

Peridot eyes and a bright smile greeted her. Asami was sitting upright, her wrists were free from the bandages, and her eyes were finally turning back to their normal color. The only thing that really indicated the trauma Asami had gone through were the nasal cannula that hooked around her ears and the gauze bandages that wrapped their way around her chest and poked out from the top of her gown.

“Hey, Swaggy K.” She chuckled breathlessly. Her smile faded slightly as she gasped a few times and tried her best to inhale deeply. She held one finger up, silently asking Korra to give her a second. When she lowered her hand she asked, “How have,” she took another series of deep breaths, “you been?”

Two steps was all it took before she had her arms around Asami. The heiress returned the hug, trying her best to use whatever strength she had left to grip Korra’s shirt.

“I’ve missed you so much ‘Sami.” Korra whispered as she pulled back.

“I’ve missed you more.” Asami answered. Their eyes met and nothing else seemed to matter. Korra had never been so happy to see a pair of eyes in her life. She could almost cry… oh wait she was already crying… profusely. A gentle hand reached out and wiped the tears that were streaking down her face. Korra closed her eyes and relished in the touch. It felt so amazing. It was so soft and tender and filled with emotion, that Korra never wanted Asami’s hand to move from its place on her cheek. But the moment had to come to an end and Asami let her hand fall limply back to her side. Korra blindly reached out for her chair (which had basically become a second bed to her while she sat by Asami’s side) and sat down. Korra placed her hands on the railing on the side of the bed, but one was promptly removed as Asami took the hand in her own. She intertwined their fingers and idly brushed her thumb over Korra’s knuckles. She was silent for a few moments, simply staring at her fingers. The younger woman was perfectly content to just sit and watch the heiress. Asami’s bright green eyes suddenly flashed upwards and landed on Korra’s face. And honestly the tanned woman couldn’t have cared less that she had been caught staring, she was just too happy that Asami was alive and well.

“You never answered my question…” Asami questioned, accompanied by harsh breathing.

Korra snorted, “Honestly, Asami? You just woke up from a two week coma and you want to know how I’m doing?” Asami nodded earnestly.

“Well,” Korra shook her head, “If you really want to know. I have never been happier or more relieved in my life.”

Asami smiled gently. She glanced back down at their intertwined fingers before she pulled them just under her chin. She ducked her head and nuzzled her face against Korra’s tanned digits. Her soft lips ghosted over and Korra could feel the tiny hairs on her fingers tingle at the feeling. A soft smile pulled on Asami’s lips, “I’m really glad you’re here, Korra.” She looked up and for the second time in her life Korra saw that unidentifiable look on Asami’s face.

Spirits. She was so beautiful. The younger girl knew she had seen Asami every day, but this was different. It was like seeing her for the first time. Everything about her was just… unreal, otherworldly. Everything. It was so hard to explain how she felt. And when she looked into her eyes. Spirits. It was like seeing every happy memory in her life. And for Korra almost every happy moment was with Asami. She meant the world to her. And yet, Asami could never be what Korra wanted her to be. She was so close. So tantalizingly close. Yet so very far away.  

“How’s the rest of the Krew doing?” Korra was silent for some time. Trying to grasp the rest of her brain and pull it back into a somewhat functioning mode.

“Well if you are feeling up for it you could find out for yourself?” Korra flashed her a hopefully convincing crooked grin.

The heiress’s breathing tubes popped with her sharp intake of air and she coughed lightly. Looking back at Korra she smiled again, “That would be great.”

A murky cough rattled her body. She shook as she tried to control her breathing, her face contorting into a grimace.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?” Korra asked worriedly, reaching for the remote that called the nurses. Asami waved her off.

With another phlegmy breathe she spoke up, her hand still covering her mouth, “No. No. It’s okay. The doctors said that your lungs create an abnormal amount of mucus when they are trying to heal. Which explains the cough and why I still have to use the oxygen tubes.” she gestured toward her chest and throat. She gasped a few more times before lowering her hand. Korra caught sight of tiny red drops splattering her pale skin. The heiress did her best to hide the blood under her sheets. Quickly the tanned woman reached out and took her wrist, “And the blood?” she looked down at the crimson nervously.

Asami wrapped her other hand around Korra’s, “Left over from my surgery. I’m fine. Really.”

Korra nodded tersely. She had to believe her, otherwise she would go into a panic. She stared at her roommate for a moment longer before she pulled out her phone and sent a quick group message to the Krew telling them to come to the hospital right away.

Not twenty minutes later there was a hesitant knock on the door. Korra got up and to answer the door. Tears were streaking down Opal’s face, “Korra? I-Is… is she okay?”

Korra pulled away from the door to let her friend see Asami, who was smiling warmly at them.

Bolin pushed passed his girlfriend and rushed into the room, “Asami! You’re okay!” he yelled.

“Korra! You are such an ass! I thought something bad had happened. I was going seventy in a forty-five zone to get here quickly. I could have gotten pulled over, you idiot!” Opal yelled, her brows furrowing in anger as she playfully slapped Korra a few times on the shoulder. Eventually, her brows lowered and she raced into the room to hug Asami.

Mako was the last to enter. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Asami’s beaming face.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. The Krew filled Asami in on what she had missed the past two weeks. Opal had collected all of her school work and had gone around asking Asami’s classmates for notes so that she could catch up. Bolin had been working hard creating a special new recipe for his culinary classes that he would call The Asami in her honor. And brooding Mako… well he made up a few new catch phrases to use when he caught the bad guys. His personal favorite was when he tackled a guy and yelled, “Did someone call for a repair? Because you just got Asamied.” It honestly made no sense, but Asami laughed all the same. 

The whole time the Krew was there Korra took the backseat and just enjoyed watching her friends. She spoke only when spoken to or when she had a real urge to contribute to the conversation, but the majority of the time she found herself staring at Asami. She was mesmerized by the gentle curve of Asami’s lips as she smiled at the conversation Opal had with her philosophy professor. The way her eyes gleamed after she laughed at one of Bolin’s ridiculous jokes. The light freckles that danced on her nose as it scrunched when Mako told her about how he had to block off a street because a sewer pipe broke. How when she turned her head to look at the runner, the sunlight caught on her onyx hair, making it shine brighter than anything Korra had ever seen. It was a beautiful moment and she would have done anything to make it last longer. To capture it and make it last a life time. But when Opal began to yawn and Bolin’s eyes started to droop, Mako suggested that they all head back home. They quietly said their goodnights to Asami and headed out the door. Once they were gone Korra stood to collect her things.

“Well ‘Sami, I better get going. It was a long day. You must be exhausted.” She turned around to look at the heiress, but the sight she saw broke her heart.

Tears were welling up in Asami’s eyes. She was crumpling up her face, trying her best to keep the water from trailing down her face. Her breathing began to go ragged with her effort and her oxygen machine began to hiss with each pant.

“Oh, Spirits. Asami? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The engineer shook her head and let out a sniffle as the tears broke through their barrier.

Korra rushed to her side and gripped her hand, “Please talk to me? What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s nothing. I’m sorry if I-I scared you.”

“Asami, obviously it’s not nothing.” She probed.

The heiress took a shuttering breath, “I-I don’t want to be alone. I haven’t been able to sleep since I woke up. I just keep having nightmares of that night.” She cried, turning her head in shame.

The tanned woman gripped her hand tighter and used her other to gently grasp her chin, pulling her face to look at her, “I’m not going to leave you, ‘Sami. I’ll stay as long as you need me.” Turning around she reached for her chair, but the sudden pressure on her hand forced her to turn around.

Asami was staring pointedly at their intertwined fingers, a light blush creeping across her features, “I’ll always need you, Korra.”

Her heart fluttered painfully. Despite the pain she smiled at her friend. Oh how she wished that Asami was saying that because she had feelings for Korra. But the tanned woman knew better. She was going to be eternally stuck in a life where the woman she loved would never return the feeling.

Korra had stayed awake contemplating her failed love life, until she was certain Asami had fallen asleep. The entirety of the time the duo kept their fingers intertwined. Korra was marveling at how soft the heiress’s hands were when sleep finally over took her. The steady beeping of Asami’s heart monitor a lullaby to Korra’s ears.

 

* * *

  

About halfway through Korra’s dream about slurping down a bowl of authentic seaweed noodles, a loud beeping woke her. Drowsily, she lifted her head. She could feel the imprint of the sheets that she had fallen asleep against on her face. Drool was sliding down her chin. Hastily wiping it off, she looked around the room. Her searching sapphire eyes landing on the offending object.

What she felt next was like nothing she had ever experienced before. If it was possible Korra was certain her heart had been ripped straight out of her chest.

Asami’s heart beat was through the roof. 130 beats per minute. The rise and fall of each line increasing as the seconds passed by. Korra looked at her friend. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, her mouth pulled back into a pained grimace. Suddenly, the pressure on Korra’s hand increased tenfold and she could have sworn she heard the bones in her hands snapping under Asami’s strong grip.

Standing she placed her free hand on Asami’s shoulder, “‘Sami. Please. Please wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re safe. Nothing bad is happening to you.” Her head jerked to the side and her eyes snapped open. Peridots flashed in fear. She rose out of the bed in a heartbeat. Her back arching at a sickening angle. A nauseating crack echoed through the room. Immediately, the heiress cried out.

“Korra!” she gasped. “It… hurts.” She wailed. The runner searched the room frantically for the remote to call the nurses. She didn’t dare release Asami’s hand. Finally, she spotted the alarm and stretched out to grab it, when Asami screamed in anguish, “Korra! Please!”

“Hold on, Asami! Hold on. I’m getting help. Please, just hold on.”

She pressed the button a dozen times. Footsteps came thundering down the hall.

The CEO whimper in pain as she slowly lowered back down onto the bed. Her back still arched dangerously.

Korra brushed a few strands of erroneous hairs that stuck to engineer’s sweaty face.

She managed a quiet, “Korra. Please.” Before the nurses rushed in. They yelled a few instructions that Korra never heard. Her entire being was focused on her love. Her eyes caught Asami’s shimmering green pools. Please spirits let her be okay, Korra prayed. The nurses injected a few different liquids into Asami’s IV tube. They scribbled something down on her patient chart and then carefully straightened Asami’s spine. One of them walked over to Korra and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “We gave her some morphine and a sedative. She should fall asleep in a few minutes. If you notice anything else, please notify us again.” Korra nodded numbly.

With shaking arms and legs like jelly, Korra managed to sit down. She rested her head against the bed and let out a sigh. Placing a calming hand on Asami’s shin, she gently brushed her thumb over her leg.

A soundless sob forced the younger woman to look back up at her friend. The older woman’s eyes were trained on Korra’s hand. Her eyes were dangerously close to snapping shut as the sedative began to take over, but she managed to speak one last time before she was pulled into a deep slumber.

“Korra.” There was a deep hesitant breath, “I-I… I can’t feel my legs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Honestly, I don’t know why, but I am so drawn to writing angst. I just can’t get enough of it! But don’t worry the angst will end soonish. I just have a couple more chapters and then the fluffiness will come!  
> As for the ending of this chapter, it just popped into my head about what would have happened if Korra and Asami’s roles were reversed. And then this happened and yea…  
> But as always comments, questions, critiques are welcomed. I am overwhelmed by all the responses I have gotten so far and I can’t thank you all enough!!  
> P.S. I'm just as frustrated with Korra as you guys are. She keeps failing to see all the signs Asami is throwing at her... Poor girl.


	6. Hope

Asami’s words seemed to just hang in the room. The impact of their meaning stifling any breathing Korra was capable of. Fumbling she grab the remote and called the nurses in once again. The recognizable sound of feet came rushing down the hall. Three nurses appeared, a look of annoyance on their faces when they saw Asami fast asleep.

“I-I don’t know what happened, but before she fell asleep she told me she couldn’t feel her legs.” She somehow managed to say.  

A collective gasp escaped the nurses and one quickly rushed out of the room. A few moments later Dr. Kya and Suyin were in the room asking Korra a series of questions about what had happened. She relayed the sickening crunch and how her spine just seemed to twist, then how after the nurses gave her the sedative and pain killer, she told the younger woman she couldn’t feel her legs.

“There isn’t much we can do right now. Since Ms. Sato is over eighteen we have to have her consent to perform any tests to see if there is damage to her spine.” Kya spoke gently.

They left Korra alone in the room. Instantly, she took the heiress’s hand in her own and kissed her knuckles. She stayed awake the rest of the night. Watching and waiting for any movement from her roommate. For the second time she had failed Asami. She had failed to keep her safe from the thugs. And now when Asami needed her the most. When she had asked for her help in keeping the nightmares away. She had failed. And Korra hated herself for it.

Slumping in her chair, her head smacked hard against the railing of Asami’s bed, “You’re useless.” She muttered to herself.

 

* * *

 

Around noon Asami began to stir. Korra sat up straighter and gently called out to her, “Asami? ‘Sami, can you hear me?”

A soft groan escaped her, “Korra?”

“‘Sami. I’m right here.” She tightened her grip on the heiress’s pale digits.

Peridot eye’s slowly opened. She smiled briefly before a grimace crossed her face. Reaching behind her she gripped her back, “My back… it hurts.”

“I know ‘Sami. I’ll call the nurses. And see what they can do to help.” As she reached over to press the button the heiress began to try and sit up. Her grip on the sheets failed and she fell back with a thud. Korra turned back to look at her. Green eyes were staring at her. Pure fear flowing from the emerald orbs.

“Korra.” She said panic creeping into her voice, “Korra. My legs…”

The tanned woman couldn’t stand to hear those devastating words again. She cut her off, “Don’t worry ‘Sami. The doctors already know and we are going to get you better. I promise.” Gleaming eyes stared at her for a moment longer before she gave a jerky nod.

A knock and then Su came into the room.

She smiled before she spoke, “Good afternoon. Asami, Korra told us about what happened and Kya and I would like to have a MRI done to check out what’s going on.” Asami nodded and before Korra could comprehend what was going on Asami was being whisked away down the hall. Close to an hour later, her roommate was being wheeled back into the room, both doctors accompanying her. Once settled Kya spoke up,

“Well, according to the results your spinal cord is perfectly healthy. Your spine on the other hand is a little worse for the wear. But I am very confident that with some physical therapy and a lot of relaxation you should be able to regain full control of your legs. It just seems that after your episode last night your muscles and nerves just went into overdrive and tensed up so much that they sent a… shock wave that forced your body to contort in unnatural ways. That’s what caused the injury and why you currently have lost control of your legs.”

“But with hard work, Asami, you should be back to normal in a couple months. I would recommend that you start as soon as possible. We have a long list of available therapists that we are confident will get you walking again. We will of course still want you to stay in the hospital for a while longer, just so we can keep an eye on you.” Suyin finished with a smile, her eyes twinkling.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Asami nodded and gave her thanks to the doctors.

“You’re going to get better ‘Sami. I have no doubt.” Korra spoke quietly.

 

* * *

 

Not two days later, Korra found herself sitting by Asami in the waiting room at the physical therapists office. The receptionist walked into the lobby and called for Asami in a soft, singsong voice.

Korra stood and pushed Asami’s wheelchair towards where she was waiting. She warmly greeted them both, “Hello, my name is Pema. It’s a pleasure meeting you both.” She smiled, “Your physical therapist is going to be Tenzin, Ms. Sato.” She brought them into a private room before she asked a couple of questions.

“Alright, so we got your MRI results from the doctors and it looks like we are dealing with a spinal injury?” Asami nodded silently. “And it looks like there is some paralysis?” She nodded again, her face paling slightly. Korra placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. “Okay. I’m just going to take your blood pressure and then I will send Tenzin in.” she finished with a smile.

After Pema left, a loud knock echoed through the room. A tall bald man with a long grey beard and warm, dark grey eyes walked in.

“Hello. My name is Tenzin. It’s an honor to be working with you, Ms. Sato. Shall we get started?”

“As long as Korra can stay with us.” Asami murmured quietly, her hand reaching out and resting atop of Korra’s which was still perched on her shoulder. A light blush crossed Korra’s cheeks.

“Of course.” Tenzin smiled. As he left the room he asked Asami to put on the dry suit he offered her. Once that task was complete, Korra opened the door and wheel Asami out. They followed Tenzin to a large room with three different sized pools.

“Alright, Asami we are going to do some water therapy today.” He pointed towards the smallest of the three pools. Together he and Korra lowered Asami into the shallow waters.

Tenzin knelt down on the opposite side of the pool. Korra hesitated for a minute before she chose the spot right next to her roommate. “Okay, I want you to focus on your big toe, Asami.” She did as she was told and a glare crossed her features. Her eyes boring a hole into her big toe. “I want you to picture it moving. Just a twitch. Nothing big or fancy.” She nodded. “Can you see it?” She nodded again. “Good. Focus on that. Will your toe to move.” It was silent for a minute before Asami gasped in surprise.

“I…I did it!” Her head whipped towards the tanned woman, “Korra! I did it! Did you see that?”

The runner was beaming. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder, “I’m so proud of you, ‘Sami.”

“Ms. Sato, I believe we are going to get you up and walking in no time. You have amazing will power. No one has ever had their toe move on the first try.” Tenzin said warmly.

Asami smiled at him, “So what’s next?”

“Well, why don’t we try to get your other toes moving and if that is successful we can move onto your foot. We’ll work our way up.”

Asami smiled at him and set to concentrating on her other toes.

Korra couldn’t help it as the tears began to well in her eyes. It felt so good to see Asami smiling like that. To see that she hadn’t given up. Her strength and perseverance just made Korra love her all that much more.

  

* * *

 

Within three weeks Asami was able to move her legs freely. Tenzin had wanted to make sure she was able to get them moving properly before he even considered letting her walk on them. At next visit he once again asked Asami to put on the dry suit, but this time he asked Korra to put one on too. The runner complied, though she was massively confused. It wasn’t until Tenzin brought them over to the larger pool that Korra realized what was going on.

“Alright, Korra will you help me lower Asami onto the steps here?” Together they lowered her gently onto the middle step. Asami used her arms to push herself down onto the last step, the water flowing just below her chin. “Great. Alright, Korra, if you would be so kind as to join Ms. Sato.” Korra quickly hopped in, hissing at the chilly water. “Now, I would like you to assist Ms. Sato into a standing position. And Asami if at any point you feel any discomfort or pain, please let us know. If that happens Korra please pick her up and bring her back to the steps.” Korra nodded and waded over to Asami.

Cautiously, she gripped her forearms, “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She smiled.

With a little pull, Korra tugged Asami to her feet. Her roommate wobbled for a few seconds before she collapsed against Korra, her head resting against the runner’s chest. Korra’s eyes widened at their closeness, praying that her friend couldn’t hear her heart beating out of her chest. The scent of pears, apples, and poppies flooded the younger woman’s senses as Asami’s hair brushed under her nose, as she attempted to push herself off of Korra. The normally pale features of the heiress, were bright red. Almost matching the signature crimson lipstick gracing the engineer’s lips.     
“Your legs aren’t used to being used this way. Don’t worry, this is completely normal. You are doing great, Asami. Do you feel any pain?”

“N-No.” she stuttered, “But I-I… I can feel the bottom of the pool. It’s kinda slimey.” She giggled.

“‘Sami! That’s great!” Korra beamed as she helped her roommate to stand fully on her feet.

“Wonderful! I figured once we got you standing again your legs would regain some feeling.” Tenzin smiled. Korra held her in place a few more seconds before Tenzin spoke again, “Do you think you can stand on your own without Korra’s help, Asami?”

“Yes.” She stated excitedly.

“In that case, Korra I want you to take about three steps away from Asami.

She looked deep into the green eyes in front of her, hoping the one look would convey all of the confidence she had in her. Dutifully, she released her grip on her roommate and took the three steps back. Small waves rippled between them as Asami’s legs began to waver.

“It’s alright ‘Sami. You’ve got this.” She smiled.

The older woman’s brow furrowed in concentration as she focused on moving her legs forward. It was frightening that something as simple as walking could be taken away so quickly. That something you learned as a child could suddenly be gone, as if erased from your memory. The simple fact that Asami had lost this ability and had learned how to move her legs again was astounding. It was miraculous. And Korra couldn’t have loved her more than she did right now. Her resilience to keep fighting, to keep moving forward was beyond belief. Asami was Korra’s idol and she loved her more than anything else in the world.

Before she knew it Asami was inches from her. A smile larger than the Grand Canyon spread across her face.

“Korra! I did it! Did you see that? I did it!” She yelled excitedly. Whooping, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and spun her around. As she placed her down, she grabbed her cheeks and planted a tender kiss on her forehead and then one on her nose. “I’m so proud of you ‘Sami.” She whispered. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open at the realization of what she just did. Friends did not do things like that. Fuck. Fuck. What had she done? She quickly released her grip on the heiress and took a step back. Asami’s cheeks were blushing slightly, her bright gaze eyeing Korra.

“Uh… Um… I-uh-I… sorry.” She squeaked.

Behind them Tenzin cleared his throat, “That was very well done, Ms. Sato. I think that’s enough for one day. Yes?”

Asami turned her head, but her gaze never left Korra, “Yes. I’m rather tired. Today was eventful, though.” She stated simply.

The drive back to the hospital had been awkward. But that was really all Korra’s doing. Asami had graciously tried to make small talk, but Korra’s brain was too fried to even respond beyond a simple “yup” for everything Asami said. After a few attempts and no deep responses Asami just let them sit in silence.

Damn it, Korra. Why did you always have to fuck things up? 

 

* * *

     

After being in the hospital for nearly six weeks, Asami was finally cleared to go home. The whole Krew was there to pack up the few things that she had in the hospital with her and bring her home. They all crammed into the Range Rover Opal had been given for her birthday from her parents (she thought it was a rather gaudy gift, but no one is going to turn down a free car). Opal was driving and they all had decided that Asami should take shotgun. Korra was admiring the view in the passenger seat when Bolin spoke up.

“You alright, Kor? You look a little spaced out.”

She shook her head, “Yea. Yea totally fine. Just a little tired.” He looked at her skeptically for a few more seconds before turning away. Korra was absolutely terrified that he had found out her feelings for Asami. But Bolin, out of all of them, was usually the most clueless so she put her fears to rest.

It wasn’t until later that night when Korra had gotten up to go get popcorn halfway through the movie that she realized her fears were well placed. She was facing the microwave after the timer had gone off to get the delicious, buttery popcorn when Bolin’s very recognizable cough forced her to turn around. Opal was by his side. Both had smug looks on their faces, arms crossed across their chests.

“What’s going on between you and Asami?” Bolin questioned.

Fuck.

“N-nothing!” she stammered.

“Uh-huh. That was the least convincing answer I have ever heard.” Opal stated.

“Seriously guys nothing is going on between us.” She tried to escape the duo, but was pulled back into the room by Bolin.

“Oh no you don’t missy. I saw the way you were staring at her in the car today.” The bushy browed boy proclaimed.

“Yea! And how you took time off school to be by her side twenty-four seven while she was in the hospital.” Opal added as she hopped up onto the countertop.

“And how you came up with this whole revenge plot on your own.” He continued. She could feel her breathing increase with every example.

“Alright. Alright. IlikeAsamiokay?” she belted out.

The couple looked at one another with brows raised, before speaking in unison, “What?”

Taking an exasperated breath, she tried again, “I like Asami. As in more than just a friend.” She crossed her arms across her chest and hung her head, “Happy now?” she grumbled.

The pair was silent for a moment staring at the low hanging head of Korra.

“Oh. My. Gosh. You love her don’t you?” Opal squealed a little too loudly for Korra’s liking. She hopped off her perch on the counter and took a step towards Korra. Her face alight with glee.  

“Opal! Shush! I don’t want the world to know!” Korra hissed.

“Oh. My. Spirits. You didn’t deny it. You love her!” Bolin squealed just as excitedly as Opal had done earlier.

“You guys. Please. Stop. It’s never going to happen. I just have to let this one go.” Korra, sniffled downtrodden. She could see Opal’s smile disappear before she pulled her into a massive hug.

“Who knows, Kor. Maybe things will turn around for the better.” Hope in her voice.

“Thanks guys. But I mean Asami doesn’t even like girls. Ya know?” she sniffled.

Silence. “Well actually… I saw her making out with a girl one time… I wanna say her junior year. She looked a lot like you Korra. Blue eyes. Short brown hair. She was kinda shrimpy short like you too.” Bolin stated nonchalantly.

“Hey!” she shouted slightly offended at his short comment, “You’re not much taller than me!” But then his words donned on her, “Wait. She kissed a girl?” He nodded in confirmation.

“Well maybe th-“

“What’s going on in here? And what’s taking so long? Asami and I want popcorn.” Mako interrupted.

“We were just talking about the plan.” Opal blurted out.

“We were?” Bolin asked, a dumb look on his face. Opal smacked him hard on the shoulder.

Korra could hear Opal’s teeth gritting together, “Yes we were.” She shot Bolin a dirty glare.  

“Well, why didn’t you guys call me in here?” Mako asked, eyeing his brother and his girlfriend.

“We were just going to.” Korra stated. “I wanted to know how everyone’s parts were going.”

After the whole plan had been designed, Korra had assigned everyone their own unique missions. She had tasked Opal, who has always been a bookworm, to research how to pick locks, crack open safes, and to decipher computer passwords and codes. Mako being a detective, the youngest on the force, had access to every building in Republic City’s blueprints. So he was tasked with finding the Triple Threats hideout and then getting the blueprints for it. Bolin was supposed to meet with his friend Hasook, who had been on the streets with them when they were kids. Hasook had joined with the Triple Threats when he was old enough, whereas the brothers had chosen a more honorable path. Hasook owed Bolin big time for something. Bo wouldn’t tell them what it was he owed him for, but whenever it was brought up his face would turn about fifty shades of red. Now, he was finally going to use that favor and get as much knowledge about the Triple Threats as he could. Korra had tasked herself with getting gear for everyone. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something happened to one of them on _her_ revenge trip. Korra’s father was a very wealthy politician in the Southern Water Tribe and as a result she was able to get her friends the best bullet proof vests that money could buy. They were slim and easily concealable, but made of tough Kevlar. She also bought these newly developed earpieces that were practically invisible so that the group could talk to one another if they ever got separated. 

“Well, I read all the books you gave me about cracking codes and passwords and about breaking and entering so I think I’m a go.” Opal stated.

Mako spoke next, “I was able to find location of their hideout and I found the according blueprints.”  

“And I talked to Hasook. I wrote down everything he said. It seems that Viper took over after Zolt went to prison. Shady Shin is the second in command. After that it’s just a bunch of thugs. Their main mode of attack is guns so we don’t have to worry about knives or anything like that. Although, they have been known to give some pretty nasty beatings to get information out of people. Oh and I found out that on Friday the whole gang goes out and gets their collection money from the locals. They usually head out super early in the morning and break into their shops. That way when the owners come in they can ambush them. It’s horrible really.” Bolin said solemnly.

Korra nodded, “Great job guys. All the equipment came in a couple weeks ago.” She paused, “Tomorrow is Friday, so I vote that we do this tonight. Get it over with.”

The group looked at one another nervously before nodding.

She looked at the clock, “Meet me at the docks tonight at three. I’ll have the gear. And make sure to wear black.”

The silence was hard to bare. It felt like she was saying her last goodbyes to her friends. That she would never see them again. She hated it. She hated that she was putting them in so much danger. Glancing at everyone she pulled them into a group hug, “I love you guys. Thank you for doing this.”

“We love you too, Korra. We are in this together. Until the end.” Mako said somberly.

The moment quickly ended with a shout from Asami,

“Wow! What is taking so long? I didn’t think it required four people to cook popcorn.” Asami laughed from the living room, “Besides you guys are missing the funniest part of the movie. Lilly just fell in Aubrey’s puke!”

“We’re coming, your Highness.” Korra yelled back. She could make out Asami’s muffled laugh as she walked back into the room, the rest of the Krew and popcorn in tow.

The group finished off the movie around eleven before Mako, Bolin, and Opal headed home. Korra helped Asami walk to her room before she jumped into the shower and got ready for bed. Hopefully, she could get a couple hours sleep before she left for the docks. But no that wasn’t going to happen. She had been lying awake staring at the ceiling for a solid two hours, thinking about tomorrow, before she heard the quiet whimpering coming next door. As quickly as she could, she rushed over to Asami’s room and opened the door. The heiress was curled up into the fetal position. Her onyx hair a mess around her face. Three steps and she was by her side. As carefully as she could she brushed the hair from her roommate’s face. “‘Sami, it’s okay, it’s just a dream.” Horrible images of the last time she said this appeared in her mind.

Asami’s eyes gently peered open, “Korra?” she asked dazedly.

“I’m right here, ‘Sami.”

Her roommate let out a huff of air, “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Hey. It’s okay. I was awake anyways. I’ll be next door if you need me, okay?” She stood to leave, but the tentative words coming from Asami stopped her.

“Korra… Will you… I mean you can say no… But can you…” she stuttered.

The runner’s heart fluttered. She knew what Asami was trying to say, “Of course, I’ll stay.”

She walked around Asami’s bed to grab her chair, curious green eyes followed her movement.

“Kor.”

“Hmm?” she looked up from sliding the chair closer to the bed.

“Will you… sleep with me?” An immediate blush appeared on her face, “I-I mean not like that! But in the… the bed with me? I just sleep better when you are near.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush. She could feel the heat flushing to her face, “O-of course.” She breathed.

As carefully as possible she rounded the edge of the bed and slipped under the covers. Korra was lying on her back staring at the ceiling reveling in the fact that she was sleeping with Asami. Although she felt very guilty and like she was taking advantage of her, knowing very well that her feelings for her roommate were not platonic. Asami’s soft hand on her arm pulled her from her thoughts. Asami rolled onto her side, her grip on Korra’s forearm never wavering. The movement forced Korra to scooch behind the older woman, effectively making her the big spoon. Her arm was draped around the older woman’s waist. Pale fingers wrapped around tanned ones. The runner gulped loudly, a blush reappearing on her face. Evidently Asami heard her nervousness, “Is this okay, Korra? We don’t have to lay like this, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Korra practically yelled. “I-I mean… no. It’s totally fine. If it makes you feel better…” she trailed off.

“I feel so safe in your arms.” The engineer whispered. She curled her body a little tighter, pushing her back closer to Korra’s stomach and chest. Absentmindedly, Korra ducked her head into the engineer’s hair. She couldn’t help herself, but she took a deep breath, relishing in the amazing smells that flourished and flowed off of her roommate. She squeezed her a little tighter. After a little while she could hear the heiress’s breathing slow and deepen, signaling that she fell asleep. Korra turned slightly to look at the clock sitting on Asami’s nightstand. Two-thirty. Sighing, she loosened her grip. Her lips ghosted over the back of her love’s head, as she leaned around to place a kiss on her temple. “I love you, Asami.” She seized a shaky breath and took in the sight of the beauty sleeping peacefully next to her. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Slipping out of Asami’s grip was the hardest thing Korra had ever done in her life, but she had to fix her mistakes. She wouldn’t… no… she couldn’t let Asami down again. She couldn’t fail her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This is definitely the largest chapter by far. But I just wanted to give you guys a little fluff. Think of this as the calm before the storm because ish is going to go down in the next chapter. I don’t know when I’ll post again, so hopefully this was nice and fluffy for you guys. As always I love comments so please please talk to me! Oh and thank you to everyone who has followed the story so far!  
> P.S. Kudos to anyone who can guess what movie Asami is talking about.


	7. Dark Knights and Lost Causes

Despite the warm summer season it was an unusually bitter cold night. Korra paced back and forth on the wooden dock. Her rubber soled black boots thumped a steady beat. Blood started to trickle along her nail beds as they were chewed shorter and shorter in her nervousness. The clock had just struck three when she heard several footsteps along the boardwalk. Turning towards the entrance, she saw three figures, dressed in black, appear from the shadows.

“Oh thank the spirits.” Korra breathed out.

“Hey, Kor.” Opal waved. Flicking her hand back in greeting, she turned to pick up the bag sitting on the bench behind her. By the time she had lifted it and slung it around the group had joined her.

“Alright guys. I’ve got bulletproof vests for all of you. Put them on underneath your shirts, okay?” Reaching into the overstuffed duffle bag she pulled out a dark grey vest. She glanced at the tag. Each had been embroidered with the nicknames Bolin had made for them. Smirking at the name she handed the opal eyed woman the first vest, “Red Baron.” She pulled out the second one and laughed, “Sharkbrows.”

“Really, Bolin. That’s the best you could come up with for me?” Mako frowned, his lip puckered into a pout, “You could at least have done something cool like the Human Torch. You suck.”

“Sorry, Bro. I just couldn’t help it. It was just so fitting.” Bolin chuckled.

Korra reached in and pulled out a smaller one. “The Avatar. Guess that’s me?” She slipped the vest on and did the Velcro straps before pulling out Bolin’s vest. “Last but not least, The Hero of the South.” Korra giggled.

“Thank you, M’lady.” Bolin bowed.

Korra reached into the bag again and pulled out a white box. Inside were four ear pieces. She handed one out to each of her friends.

“Alright. These will allow us to talk to one another if we get separated. But that’s not going to happen. We stick together no matter what.” They all nodded in agreement before putting in their earpieces and strapping on their vests. A silence fell upon them before Korra spoke up, “Let’s go bring down a gang, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

The Triple Threats’ hideout was disguised as a restaurant. During the day they served a poor rendition of Fire Nation food, but at night it became a lively and thriving underground operation. Korra led the group around back and searched along the wall for the electrical box. Finally she found it. It protruded about three inches from the brick wall and was poorly painted red to try and conceal it among the bricks.

“Alright, Red Baron. You’re up.” She smiled at Opal.

Her short brown bob whipped around her face as she reached into her black cargo pants pocket for a set of pliers. She approached the box and popped the lid.

“Let’s see here… blue wire… where’s the blue wire…” She repeated, “Ah! There’s the little bugger.” There was a quiet snip and the outside lights shut off. Korra jogged around the corner and peered into the window. Everything was dark.

“Nice, babe.” She heard Bolin comment. Opal flashed him a smile.

Ducking back around, she jogged back to the group. Korra held her pointer and middle finger together, looked up and down the alley, and directed the group towards the back entrance. Bolin stepped towards the door and yanked a chain from around his neck. Dangling from the cable was a small silver key. He inserted it into the door. The tumblers rolled with a groan and the door slid open. “Thank you, Hasook.” Bolin muttered to no one in particular.

“You’re up, Mako. Get us into Viper’s office.”

The amber eyed man nodded before taking the lead. It was pitch black, but Mako led them expertly. The group shuffled through a maze of hallways. Left turn, right turn, left, left, right, left. Each held onto the other in front of them, determined not to get lost or separated. It was absolutely silent except for the occasional sharp exhale. Mako stopped outside of a door, “This leads to the hallway outside of Viper’s office.” He whispered. Reaching out he grasped the knob. It didn’t budge. “It’s locked!” His voice came out a panicked whisper.

Opal shoved him to the side, “I got this.” She pulled two bobby pins from her hair. She placed one in her mouth and stuck the other into the lock. Her face scrunched up in concentration. After a moment there was a snap and Opal pulled the other pin from her mouth and added it to the lock.

That’s when Korra heard the voices. Her head snapped toward the end of the hallway. Everyone was frozen in place.

“Oh shit.” Bolin breathed.

A beam of light brushed across the wall.

“Opal, I don’t want to rush you, but could you open the door. Please.” Mako bristled.

The younger woman flicked her attention back to the door. She rustled around with the lock but to no avail.

“Opal.” Mako said again, his eyes glued on the beam, “Opal, hurry up.”

He grabbed her shoulder, “Opal. Hurry up.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Shut up, Mako. I’m trying!”

Korra’s eyes grew in panic as the beam got closer and closer. The runner could make out the gangsters words now.

“Come on Shin. Viper told us to get to his office. Says the backup lights’ switch is in there.” A whiney voice announced.

“Yea, yea. I’m coming Ping.” A secondary sly voice, mumbled.

A click forced Korra’s head around. The door was being pushed open. With as much force as she could manage she shoved the group through the entrance. Turning to shut the door quietly behind her, she could make out the shapes of the thugs turning the corner.

“There coming to his office! What do we do now?” Bolin almost screamed.

Korra pointed frantically at the office at the end of the hallway, “Get to his office now! And hide!” The group pounded down the hall. Bolin was the first to reach the large wooden door. Luckily, it swept open. The burly man stumbled into the room. He looked around before grabbing Opal’s hand and pulling her into the closet at the back of the room. Mako dove underneath Viper’s desk and Korra slid underneath a table with a cloth draped over it. She clamped a hand over her mouth, smothering any sounds from coming out, as she heard the door creak open.

“That’s weird. Both doors were unlocked. Viper usually makes sure to lock at least one of them.”  The second voice, Shady Shin, commented.

Heavy footfalls walked past her. The beam of light landing on her table for a moment. Her heartbeat increased tenfold. A small trickle of sweat leaked down her forehead.

The flashlight’s beam moved away. “Where’d he say the light switch was?” Shin asked.

“I think he said it was in the back of the closet. It’s a panel of sorts.” Ping answered. The footsteps retreated away from the runner.

Fuck. No! Fuck. That’s where Bolin and Opal were. She peaked through a tear in the tablecloth. She could see Ping reaching for the handle. There was a small scuffle sound coming from Viper’s desk and Mako’s head crept around the edge.

No. They won’t get hurt because of me!

Jumping out from under the table, she yelled, “Hey! Fuck heads! Come and get me!”

Both thugs turned and looked at her, confusion crossing their dull faces.

“Who the hell are you?” Ping asked, dumbly.

“Your worst nightmare.” She gulped, “Well come on, idiots. Come and get me.” Shin took a step towards her. Korra turned on her heel and booked it out the door. She could hear their shouts of protest and their blundering steps as they chased her. The runner was too fast, they had no hopes of catching her. But as she wound through the halls she became lost in the maze of wooden floors and brick walls. She desperately tried to remember the way that lead back to the office that Mako had shown her. But it was no such luck, she was lost and she could tell Viper’s cronies were gaining on her. She took a sharp left. “Fuck.” A dead-end. Whipping around she retraced her steps. Shadows lurked in front of her and she skidded to a halt. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like you’ve got nowhere to go, missy.” Both men took lumbering steps toward her.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Ping reached for her. The tanned woman ducked under his wild grasp and threw a punch. It connected with his nose with a satisfying crunch.

“Ha!” she smirked. Ping fell to the floor, whimpering and grasping his bleeding nose.

Shady Shin turned his gaze from his friend onto her, “You bitch.” He reached to his side and pulled his gun.

“Shit.” Korra mumbled, her smirk erased immediately.

“Yea, not so tough now, huh, Sheila?” he took a step forward, gun pointed at the runner’s chest. Shin moved to grab her, but Korra twirled around his grasp. She launched a fist at his head. It connected just above his brow. He gasped, dropped his gun, but didn’t fall. Korra aimed another blow, but it was easily blocked. Launching her boot clad foot at him, she managed a swift kick to the gut. The thug was quick though and before Korra’s foot hit the ground, it was tightly ensnared in his vice grip. Yanking hard he ripped the young woman to the floor. Falling with a thud, Korra’s chin smacked against the ground. She tried to crawl away, but Shin was on her again. He grabbed the back of her shirt and rolled her onto her back. Lashing out she landed a kick to the groin. Doubling over, Shin fell to the floor, clutching his bruised pride.

Sitting up slightly she moved to make a run for it, but the distinct sound of a gun cocking stopped her.

“Turn around slowly.” Ping growled, Shin’s gun grasped tightly in his hand.

Swallowing hard, she did what she was told. Crimson was streaking down the thug’s broken nose. He held the gun to her face. “You are going to pay for this.” Quickly, he spun the gun around and brought the butt crashing down against her head. Pain erupted from her skull as she collapsed against the ground. She saw Ping help Shin up. Both smirked widely as they made their way towards her. The tanned woman tried to crawl away, but the black creeping in on her vision stopped her.

 

* * *

 

_Groggily, Korra opened her eyes. Something soft was pushing against her back and melting around her sides. Upon further inspection, Korra was sitting in her bed. Her pillow gushing out around her. Her door was open a crack, clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, and three blankets covered her. Turning to look at the clock, her bedside lamp blinded her momentarily and she let out a groan. Evidently, her roommate heard her protest and soon raven hair whisked into the room. Korra blinked blurrily at her. Despite the fuzziness she could tell her eyes were bright red and puffy. She had been crying._

_“‘Sami. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” is what she tried to say. But it came out more like, “Thami. Whas wang. High Crying?”_

_Asami looked at her. Peridot eyes bore into her face. Anxiety evident on every feature._

_“Korra. That was so stupid. Damn it. Look at you. Why are you so good to me? I don’t deserve to be taken care of like the way you take care of me.” she felt a cold cloth press against her face. “What am I going to do with you?” Asami muttered._

_Korra managed an almost coherent, “I’m fine” before the wash cloth was pulled away from her face. Asami leaned in close to Korra. Her lips a hair away from her brow. Her warm breath tickled her skin. Every so carefully the heiress planted a feathery light kiss on her forehead. A zap of lightning coursed through the tanned woman. The heiress leaned back and their eyes locked. Peridot and sapphire swirled into a maelstrom of emotions.  
“Korra.” Someone called out._

_The runner tilted her head at Asami._

_“Korra, wake up.” Asami’s mouth never moved. Confusion swept through her, it sounded like Mako talking. Who was calling her? She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping to clear up her vision._

 

* * *

 

 

When she opened her eyes she was back in Viper’s office. Mako, Bolin, and Opal were tied down to chairs next to her. The lights were dim and she could hardly see them. In front of her Viper was leaning against his desk staring at the group. Two-Toed Ping and several other members were standing around behind him.

“Ahh. Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. Enjoy you sleep?” he sneered. Korra jostled against her restraints, but her wrists were tied tightly behind her back and her ankles to the front legs of the chair she was in.

“You’re not going to get away with this.” Mako growled.

“But we already have.” Viper laughed demonically and grabbed his slightly pudgy gut. Flicking a tear from his eye is face contorted into seriousness, “Alright, here’s how it’s going to be. You four are going to tell us how you got in, why you are here, and what you were planning to do and in return we won’t hurt you… too badly.” He smirked.

Korra spat on the floor, “We’re not telling you dirt bags anything.”

The gang leader jutted his jaw out and swiped his tongue over his front teeth, a faint ‘thsp’ escaping his mouth, as he looked at the spit near his shoe, “Well then, if you aren’t going to talk, I guess I’ll have to make you.” 

A button snapped and he pulled a magnum pistol from his side. “I’m going to give each of you a chance to talk and if none of you do… well let’s just say it’s not going to end well for you.” He stepped towards Korra and held the gun to her forehead. She gave him her best glare as she stared down the barrel of the gun. The crime boss tilted his head, “No?” Humming he sidestepped and did the same to Mako. The detective kept his gaze locked on Viper’s face. Next was Bolin. He didn’t even flinch as the metal pressed against his nose. “Tough group we’ve got here, fellas.” He called to the gang. Korra turned her head and watched as he approached Opal. The younger girl nervously turned her head and looked at Bolin, who smiled faintly at her and mouthed an ‘I love you’. Viper placed the gun directly in the middle of her forehead. The instant it made contact she cringed back. A disgusting smile appeared on his face, “Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner, boys.” He haltered his gun, turned around, and jerked his head towards Opal. Her unnaturally green eyes widened in fear. Two thugs came towards her. The rather dull looking one whipped out a switch blade and began cutting the roped tying her feet to the chair. The other roughly grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her from the chair. The younger girl yelped as he pushed her forward towards the door. 

“Take her to the back.” Viper said gruffly.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of her! You sick sons of bitches!” Bolin bellowed. Fury was glowing deep within his green irises.

Viper chuckled darkly, “Ooo do you kiss your mother with that mouth.” He winked at Shin, who started laughing.

"No I don't. Want to know why? Because you assholes killed our parents when I was three years old!" He screamed.

"Oh stop your blubbering." Shin said. He stepped towards Bolin and with a full swing, slammed a punch into his stomach. The boy doubled over, wheezing for air. Shin quickly brought his knee up and landed a shot to Bolin’s face. Instantly, blood sprayed around him as he howled in pain.

“Bolin!” Opal, Korra, and Mako yelled. The spikey haired boy struggled against his restraints to help his bleeding brother. Korra could see his skin start to split under the pressure of the ropes cutting into his skin.

Shin smirked and then walked towards the dull looking thug and grabbed Opal’s chin, “It’ll be a shame to hurt such a pretty face.” Despite everything the young girl was resilient and stayed silent. Her wobbly bottom lip the only thing betraying her fear.  

Korra couldn’t take it. No one else was going to get hurt because of her. “Stop! Please. Stop. I’ll talk. I’ll tell you everything. Just don’t hurt them.”

“Korra no!” Opal yelled.

Shin turned and looked at Viper, who in return gave him a nonchalant shrug. Nodding, he walked Opal back and threw her into the chair, as Korra was being cut from hers. They led her out of the room and entered an even darker room. The two thugs that escorted her there, tossed her into another chair and tied her down. After completing their task they left Korra alone. A few minutes later, Viper walked in. But instead of meeting her, he stood next to the large leather chair behind the desk in front of her.

“I was wondering when I was going to see you again.” A dark voice called from the shadows. Looking around, Korra could just barely make out the outline of a head jutting up from the top of the chair. Slowly, it turned around. She glared at him. The man stood up and walked around his desk. The further he walked into the light the more Korra recognized him. Asami’s words echoed through her mind, _“That was when Tahno showed up and tried hitting on me.”_ The cocky grin that was on his face during all of Opal’s party appeared, “How’s the face, doll?” he asked.

“You little piece of shit!” Korra yelled, “I knew you were bad from the moment I laid eyes on you. It was your plan all along to take out Asami wasn’t it? That’s why you were at the party!”

He held up his hands, “Guilty as charged. I enrolled into the university because my father insisted I lay low while he was in jail. That was when I found out Sato was going there. She was going to pay for what her father did.”

“Wait… your father?” And then it clicked, “Your father’s Lightning Bolt Zolt?”

“Very good, doll face. We’ve got a thinker here. But yes my father is Lighting Bolt Zolt. After he was arrested I inherited the Triple Threats. But he didn’t want his only heir to get arrested too, so he made Viper, here, the fake head crime boss. Quite igneous really.” He grinned, “But enough about me. Let’s talk about why you’re here. I’m assuming it has to do with Sato?”

“I’m not telling you anything. You’re sick.” She yelled.

His mouth curled, “I thought you might say that.” He held out his hand and Viper placed Korra’s cellphone in his open palm. “I figured you would be difficult. I think we need to make a call. Oh and before I forget, after we kill you, we’re finish off little Miss Sato.” He laid the phone down on the desk with an evil grin and pressed the speaker phone button. It rang a few times before Asami hastily picked up, “Korra! Korra where are you? I’ve called like a hundred times. You haven’t been home all day. What’s going on?”

“‘Sami. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” A fist collided with the side of her face and she let out a grunt.

“Now, now Korra. We only tell the truth here.” Tahno growled.

“Korra!? What was that? Who’s with you?” Asami panicked.

Tears were slipping down Korra’s face as she fought the pain, “Sams.”

Asami cut her off, “Korra you only call me that when you are in trouble. Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

“No!” Korra yelled. She coughed a little as the blood from her broken nose seeped into her mouth, “Sams. I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear you will not come looking for me. Run. Call the police and run.” Tahno silenced her with another blow.

“Ms. Sato. What a pleasure it is to talk to you again.” He sneered. Korra could hear Asami’s breath hitch through the phone. She knew. She knew who it was. “I just thought I would inform you that after I kill Korra here and her three little friends…”

Korra gasped, “No! You can’t do that.”  

Tahno ignored her, “I’m coming for you. And I am going to finish what I started. So be prepared Ms. Sato. Sleep with one eye open. Because I am coming. We are all coming for you.”

He nodded towards Viper who pulled his gun out and headed out the door.

“No! Korra screamed, “I’ll talk! I’ll talk! Just please don’t hurt them! You said you wouldn’t hurt them if I talked!” she wailed.

“I don’t recall ever saying that…” Tahno shrugged.

“You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” Korra roared. She could feel the rope cutting into her skin as she tried to free her hands to strangle the man in front of her.

Three shots rang throughout the room. Korra stopped and looked at the door. Immediately, water began to pour down her face. “No! No please! Spirits, no! Opal! Bolin! Mako!” she howled.

“Any last words, Korra.” He tested.

“Burn in hell.” She growled. He placed the barrel of the gun between her eyes. The sharp sting of the cold metal jolted through her, but she wouldn’t flinch. She wouldn’t look away from him. If she was going to die, she was going to be staring into the eyes of her killer.

“Korra!” Asami screamed as she heard the gun cock.

“I’m sorry, Sams.” She whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra shut her eyes. Visions of Asami flashed through her mind. The echo of the shot rang throughout the room. But she felt nothing. No pain. No… nothing. Slowly, the gun lowered from her head. Snapping her eyes open she saw Tahno stumble backwards. Blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his chest. He clumsily grasped at his wound. He gulped for air. Korra tore her eyes away from his slumped figure and looked at her savior. A tall woman with a small birthmark under her eye was approaching her quickly. She grabbed the hem of her vest and thrust her fist into the hidden inside pocket. Quickly, she pulled out a shiny, golden police badge.  

“Let’s get you out of here.” she winked at Korra. Reaching into her vest again she pulled out a knife. With three swift flicks of her wrist, she free Korra from her restraints.

“W-who are you?” she stuttered.

“I’m the woman who has been under cover for three years, trying to bust the Triad. And I was close to doing it, until you and your idiot friends showed up and ruined everything. Now come on we have to get out now unless you want the rest of the Triples to catch us.” She turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving a stammering Korra in her wake.

 Tahno’s groan snapped her out of her revere. She gave him one last glance before she turned to walk away. But the bright light of the computer screen stopped her in her tracks. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a flash drive. Her eyes bore into the device lying in her palm.

“For the Krew.” She whispered, her fingers curling around the cool plastic. Plugging the device into the computer’s tower she began saving all of the files on the flash drive. A bloody gurgle left Tahno’s mouth, “I’ll kill you. You won’t get away with this.” He tried grabbing onto his desk to lift himself off the floor, but he only collapsed further. Korra ignored him and a couple minutes later all the files were saved. The runner headed for the door.

“Rot in hell, Tahno.” She flipped him off and stormed out.  

Halfway down the hall, she heard a thump behind her. Tahno was leaning against his office door’s doorframe. His gun was out in front of him. Its muzzle shakily being pointed at her. With all of her power Korra started into a full out sprint.

She heard the blast of the gun. Korra was fast, but the bullet was faster. Searing, fiery, ripping pain radiated through her shoulder and into her chest. The force threw her to the ground. Her left side hit with a sickening crunch. Tahno fell with a dull thud behind her. Gasping through the pain she tried to push herself up, but her left arm gave out. She fell once more, her chin smacking painfully against the ground. The ground was so cool on her shoulder that the tanned woman was tempted to just lie there. But every fiber of her being willed her forward. To get the flash drive to the police. To help Asami. She wouldn’t fail her again. With the rest of her strength she managed to get up, without the use of her left arm.

Every motion was like being drunk. Her head was in a fog, her legs barely lifting off the ground, her arms completely useless hanging by her sides, her hearing completely gone, everything around her hazy.

Somehow, she wasn’t sure how, she made it to the exit. The sunlight blinded her. Stumbling through the door she collapsed on the hard concrete. The minute her head made contact with the ground, everything came rushing back to her. Sirens, police lights, and yells reached her. Sturdy hands were underneath her and carefully scooped her up.

Deep, worried, green eyes bored into her face, “Korra. Are you alright.”

She weakly cupped the burley man’s face and brushed at the blood dripping down his cheek, “Bolin? Is that you? I-I thought… I thought…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, it was too painful.

He flashed her a bright smile, “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, Avatar.” He winked. “And don’t worry the rest of us got out just fine. That lady saved us.” He pointed towards where she was standing.

Korra looked around as Bolin took her to the ambulance. She spotted the undercover cop standing by Opal. The two were hugging. Korra just managed to make out their conversation as they passed by, they may have looked happy, but their words were terse.

“I can’t believe you guys messed up my three year operation. In one freaking day. One day and the whole thing went to shit.”                    

“Yea, well if you had told our family where you were going we wouldn’t be in this mess. We would have let you handle it. But no! My sister just had to go and be all secretive and disappear. I mean we didn’t even know if you were alive, Kuvira.” Opal grumbled, tears shining in her eyes.

Kuvira pulled her into another hug, “Hey. I’m not going anywhere. And next time, I promise I’ll let you know.”

Korra closed her eyes. Exhaustion sweeping over her.

“Kor. You need to keep your eyes open, okay? I want to see those pearly blues, please.” Bolin begged.

Begrudgingly, she did what she was told. Her lids felt as heavy as cement. Bolin jerked suddenly as he took a step up into an open and unoccupied ambulance. Immediately, medical personnel were on her, checking her heart rate, blood pressure, and the gaping wound in her shoulder. Mako and Opal suddenly appeared in the ambulance.

“Oh, spirits. Are you alright Korra?” The detective asked worriedly.

“Never better.” She smiled weakly. His amber eyes immediately looked relieved. She reached out for him and he grasped her hand. Carefully she slid the jump drive into his hand. He looked at it with a pondering glance.

“Should have everything you need to take down the Triple Threats. I saved all his computer files on there.”

Mako smiled, “Kor, you’re the man!” he yelled. “I’m going to go get Lin and give this to her. Korra you are going to be a hero.”

The runner looked around at her friends. They were a little beaten up. A little shaken. But alive.

“No. _We_ are going to be heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… how’d I do? Please comment and let me know!   
> The little dream sequence should sound familiar to what happened in chapter 2. Why you may ask? Well it’s because Korra finally remembered what happened while she was essentially passed out while Asami was taking care of her. And for all of you who were wondering what had happened when that little spark zapped through her… it was indeed because Asami kissed her. Albeit it was on the forehead, but still.  
> And what a surprise with Tahno being the bad guy, right? If any of you remembered from chapter 2 he was the guy that was hitting on Asami… the one that Korra punched in the face. Hopefully, I made it clear in the story… but basically what happened was that when Hiroshi turned himself in and got Zolt arrested, Zolt made Viper an interim head crime boss. Tahno (Zolt’s son) was truly in charge, but the police didn’t know that. So in order to keep a low profile Tahno went to college and while there he found out Asami was going to the same school. His plan was to hit on her and hopefully get her alone so that he could kill her at the party. But Korra saved the day and prevented that from happening. So that is when Tahno went to Plan B and attacked Asami at the concert.  
> Anyhoo, thank you all so much for reading. It’ll get better and fluffier from here! Comments, questions, and critiques are my favorite things so please talk to me!


	8. Nightmares and Daydreams

Korra woke up in the hospital. The only source of light was coming from the dim glow of the large flat screen TV situated in front of her hospital bed. Pictures of the Triple Threat’s headquarters mutely flashed by. The occasional picture of Zolt, Viper, and even Tahno would show up. Eventually, a reporter came on screen. She was standing in front of the hospital, but Korra couldn’t make out what she was saying. There was no sound and the runner had always been crappy at reading lips. Drifting her eyes away from the news she carefully shifted herself into a sitting position. Her left arm was completely immobile, tied into a sling. The entire appendage ached and felt like it was on fire. Probably had something to do with being shot, she mused.

Rubbing her tired eyes with her working, right hand, a yawn escaped her. Her eyes began to slowly close, but a sniffle forced them open. Asami was sitting in the large leather chair in the corner of the room. Her long legs tucked underneath her. Raven hair flowed around her head, which was resting in the palm of her hand. A sigh escaped her and Korra found herself smiling widely.

 The heiress was fast asleep. Korra gazed at her lovingly. Her flawless face was stripped of all makeup. Her nose twitched occasionally making her freckles dance around. A dab of drool dribbled down her chin. The occasional fly away strand of hair would float away from her face and then land back down peacefully against her cheek with each breath. And at the moment Korra couldn’t think of anyone as beautiful as Asami. Her eyes locked onto the heiress’s partially parted lips. Spirits. The younger woman wanted so badly, to kiss those lips. To see what they tasted like, felt like. She would have like nothing more than to just be able to take Asami’s chin and pull her into a searing kiss. She could see it now. The two of them sitting on a checkered picnic blanket, food spread all around. Asami would be smiling at the brace of ducklings swimming on the water. The sunlight would be filtering through the oak tree’s leaves, just positively gleaming off of her hair. A smile would cross the older woman’s face and then Korra would gently, oh so gently, pull her in for a kiss and it would be-

A soft nock on the door drew her eyes away from her roommate. Su walked into the room. Her soft green eyes gleaming, “You know I never wanted to see your faces in here again.” She chuckled. Korra smiled back at her, “How are you doing, Doctor?”

“Hey. That’s my bit! I am the doctor after all.” She smiled, “I’m doing well. How’s your shoulder feeling?”

“A little sore.” The runner replied.

Su hummed a little, “That’s to be expected. The bullet didn’t make a clean exit so we had to fish around a bit to find it. But don’t worry we got it out. Which reminds me,” she rummaged around in her pockets for a moment before pulling out a small plastic bottle, “we kept this for you.” She handed Korra the bottle. Inside was a tiny silver bullet. “Think of it as a souvenir.” Su finished. Her eyes flicked behind Korra, “I’ll let you catch up a bit before I send a nurse in to give you some more pain meds, alright?” Korra nodded and watched as the doctor left. Right as she heard the door click shut, her head snapped towards Asami.

Glowing green eyes were staring warmly at her, “Hey you.”

Her heart skipped a beat, “Hey you back.”

The two just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes. Korra was the first to break the silence, “How are you doing?”

Asami giggled, “Honestly, Korra? You just got shot and you want to know how I’m doing?” She asked, repeating the same question Korra had asked not a month and a half earlier.

Korra smiled and lowered her head, looking at her hands.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked. Korra looked at her, panic striking the heiress’s face.

She quickly lifted her right hand and brushed off Asami’s question, “Totally fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Asami snorted, a frown crossing her features, “Don’t worry about you. Don’t _worry_ about you? Korra, do you even realize what the last twenty-four hours were like for me?” She crossed her arms angrily and unfurled her legs from underneath her, “Do you know what it’s like to have a crazed man call you in the middle of the night and tell you that they are going… that they are going to… k-kill,” tears flooded her eyes, “ _everyone_ you care about?” She rubbed her eyes furiously, desperately trying to push back the offended water daring to leak down her face. “Korra. I thought I heard you die. When I heard that gun… I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything. You mean the world to me. I thought… I thought I had lost you. I thought I had lost Bolin. And Opal. And Mako. That was the worst moment of my life. Do you have any idea what that is like?”

Korra’s heart came to a dead stop. She couldn’t see it before, but since Asami woke up she could tell how truly exhausted she looked. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her nail beds were chewed down to stubs. Her normally perfect hair was a frazzled mess. She had been worried. Stressed. Immediately, guilt fluttered into her chest.

“Sams… I-I…” she stuttered and before she knew what was happening words were just flowing out of her mouth, “I do know what that’s like. Sams, you were in a coma for two weeks and then in the hospital for another four. You think you almost lost me? Can you imagine what I went through?” The runner couldn’t help herself, she felt her face redden, and her voice raise in anger, “That was horrible, Asami. I mean how could you not tell me about your father? I thought we were best friends? I have told you _everything_ about myself and you leave that ‘tiny bit’ of information that you have been the CEO for two _years_ out. That your father was in prison. That the largest gang in Republic City wants your head.” Her face and volume dropped as she intently studied her fidgeting hands, “You are the single most important person in my life and… and I-I… I couldn’t protect you.” She looked up and forced her gaze to lock with the heiress’s, “I couldn’t save you, Sams. I couldn’t be there for you, when all of that _shit_ was going on in your life. Y-you wouldn’t let me in. You wouldn’t let anyone in. All I wanted was to be there for you. And I couldn’t even do that.”

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and an eccentric man walked into the room. His sad excuse of a mustache twitched above his lip as he smiled, “Gooood mooornin!” He yelled, “I’m Varrick. I’m gonna be your nurse for your stay here in this fine establishment.” His light blue scrubs twirled around him as he dashed to Korra’s side. Halfway through a large and over exaggerated step, he stopped and looked at the two women, “Yeash.” His blue eyes widened as he flapped his large hand in front of his nose, “What’s that smell? Oh wait. It’s the tension between you two.” He pointed at Korra and then flicked the digit towards Asami. A bark of a laugh left him as resumed fiddling with Korra’s IV tubes, administering her new pain meds. After a few minutes, “ _W_ ell I’m done here. I guess I’ll leave you two alone.”

Korra turned and looked at Asami. Her head was down, onyx hair covering all parts of her face. Immediately, she regretted what she had said. Korra and Asami never got in fights… like ever. They were the dynamic duo for spirits sake. They never raised their voices at each other. Never said hurtful things. The only time they were ‘mad’ at one another was because the other forgot to replace the toilet paper roll or something ridiculous like that. But now… now was different. Korra had gotten legitimately angry. She yelled at the engineer. And she regretted every word, every second that had passed.

“Sams…” she started, her voice barely a whisper.

Asami held up her hand, halting Korra’s words. She looked up at the younger woman, tears filling her beautiful jade orbs.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Korra. More than glad. But…” she paused and looked down at her hands, “I think I should go.” She quickly got up, grabbed her purse, and left before Korra could even utter a word.

Fuck. What had she done? Everything was so messed up. And it was all because she had to open her big, fat mouth. Fuck! The runner wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. She hated herself more than anything for ruining…. Everything. She hated herself and she wanted nothing more than to run after Asami, to tell her she was sorry. So, so sorry. But it was too late. It was always too late. Korra was a fuck up. She couldn’t help Asami. And when she tried to she only made matters worse. Korra was… she didn’t even know what she was. And she hated herself… whatever she was.

 

* * *

 

The runner was informed that she could go home that afternoon. And she prayed. She prayed to every higher powered being out there, that Asami would be with the Krew when they came to pick her up. Opal was the first through the door, a large smile plastered on her face and an even bigger bouquet of flowers. Bolin came next, carrying three large happy birthday balloons (apparently the only ones the shop had left). And then Mako who had cupcakes with ‘Sorry you got shot’ on top in messy blue frosting.

Korra loved her friends, a lot. But they just weren’t… Asami. And she had never missed her roommate as much as she did right now.

Right as they were about to leave the Chief of Police stepped into her room.

“Hey, kid. Glad to see you up and moving again.” She forced a rather painful looking smile, before shrugging and resuming her normal grumpy face. “I really just stopped by to let you know that there are a _shit ton_ of reporters out there. They somehow got wind that you group of kids took down the Triple Threats. So Kuvira and I are here to escort you down to your car. They are undoubtedly going to ask you all a lot of questions. So please, for the love of spirits, try to avoid answering any of them. We have enough to worry about as it is and we don’t need you to add to the chaos with your undoubtedly stupid answers.”

The group of young adults nodded at the chief.

Her piercing gaze landed on Opal, “When you get home we are having a long, _long_ talk young lady.”

Opal bowed her head in shame, “Yes, Aunt Lin.”

Bolin gawked at the revelation that the chief was Opal’s aunt. Although it made a lot of sense to Korra being that they were both Beifongs and if she was being honest that was a very uncommon last name.

When they got to the entrance of the hospital she was already being blinded by flashing bulbs. Outside, away from the safety of the hospital doors, was even worse. People were screaming questions at them from all directions. Opal immediately grabbed Korra and Bolin’s hand and tried to pull them through the crowds of people after her aunt. But somehow in the confusion, Korra got separated from the group. Almost immediately a swarm of reporters, large cameras, flashes, and shouted questions engulfed her. The runner felt like she was in a movie. Because really things like this only happened in the movies.

“How did you do it?”

“Did you really take down the Triple Threats by yourself?”

“Are you an undercover cop or just a civilian?”

“Are you going to try and take down the rest of the gangs?”

“Your bulletproof vest said Avatar on it. Are you a vigilante?”

“What will you do next? Avatar?”

“Avatar, are you trying to send a message to the other gangs?”

Suddenly, everyone was calling her the Avatar. She could feel her heart rate increase. Everything was so overwhelming. Trying her best to push through the crowds and ignore their prying questions, Korra found her stopped dead in her tracks by one question.

“Is it true that Asami Sato was in cohorts with the Triple Threats, just like her father?”

The young women ripped around and looked for whoever just spoke. She knew she shouldn’t respond, but her anger got the best of her.

“Asami Sato had nothing and will have nothing, _ever_ to do with the Triple Threats. She is the most humble, gracious, kind, smart, and amazing person in this world. She would never do anything to hurt the citizens of Republic City. She almost lost her life because she was trying to save this city. And if any of you, _ever_ , say anything bad about her you will have to deal with me.” A torrent of questions raged after her, but she caught sight of Kuvira and pushed towards the cop. The older woman quickly grabbed Korra and pulled her towards Opal’s waiting SUV.

By the time they had gotten through the massive hordes of reporters and the lunch time rush hour traffic, Korra was infuriated, exhausted, and ready to go to bed. The fact that they had given her another dose of pain meds wasn’t really helping either. Her emotions were high and she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

When they got to her apartment and Asami wasn’t there, it just added the icing to the top of her cake of shittiness. And before she knew it, she started bawling. The boys vacated the room, obviously not wanting to deal with an overly emotional girl. Opal-wonderful, kind, caring Opal- stayed for a while to comfort her, but it was no use. Korra just curled up in a ball on her bed and ignored every question her friend would ask her. After an hour of receiving no response, the younger girl left Korra to sulk on her bed.

The runner closed her eyes, hoping, praying that sleep would overtake her and help her forget about everything that had happened. And eventually it did.

 

* * *

 

_They were in an alley of some sort. Korra was there, she knew that much, but she wasn’t there physically. It was like she was looking on at the scene unfolding below, but was unable to react. Unable to speak. Unable to do anything._

_Asami was kneeling on the ground. Red stained her shirt. A deep gash crossed her face. Suddenly, Tahno appeared in front of the heiress. She gave him a nasty glare before he threw his fist at her face with full force. Asami fell to the ground with a grunt. But she quickly got back to her knees. Her eyes locked with Tahno’s. He delivered another blow, this one to the other side of her face. Again Asami collapsed to the ground. And this time she stayed down longer._

_“Now, doll face, you are going to tell me where Papa Sato kept his stash and if you do, we’ll let you go.”_

_“Even if I did know where he kept those weapons I wouldn’t tell you anything. You are filth and will only use those weapons to hurt people. I’ll never tell you anything.”_

_Tahno grit his teeth, “Fine then. Have it your way.” He jerked his head towards Viper and Shady Shin who grabbed Asami and quickly tied her wrists behind her. Tahno cracked his knuckles before he began his next assault. Fist after fist crashed into Asami. Each time with more force. The heiress was on the ground whimpering, but Tahno wouldn’t give up. He kicked her in the stomach and ribs multiple times, before he finally stopped. He pushed back his wavy hair and took a deep breath. Asami tried to push herself away from the men, using only her unbound feet. With each movement she let out a gasp of pain. An excruciating sound. Tahno nodded to Viper and Shin who grabbed Asami by her arms and pulled her back to her knees. She wobbled unstably for a few seconds before she fell to the side. Shin grabbed her roughly and forced her to sit back up. Tahno reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a glock hand gun with a silencer sticking off the muzzle. He turned towards Asami, “Are you sure you don’t want to say where those guns are, Ms. Sato?”_

_Asami could barely look up. Managing all the strength she could, she spat out a wad of spit on Tahno’s shoe before she spoke, “Fuck you.”_

_“Suit yourself.” Tahno shrugged. He pointed the gun at Asami’s chest and without a second thought, without a blink of an eye, he pulled the trigger._

_Asami’s whole body shuttered as the bullet tore through her. She blinked and let out a bloody cough. She stayed kneeling for a moment longer before Viper kicked her in the chest and she fell to the hard asphalt below. He quickly cut the rope tying her hands and stuffed it into his pocket. Quickly he, Shin, and Tahno jumped into a blacked out Satomobile SUV and sped off down the road._

_Asami’s shattered body laid in the alley. Surrounded by trash, mud, sewage, and spirits knows what else. She desperately tried to breathe, her eyes ablaze with panic, but with each attempt blood would gurgle out of her mouth and nose.  Slowly, ever so slowly her hand reached up to her throat and pried the locket from around her neck. She held the blue and white pendant in a tight fist, knuckles turning white from the effort. Closing her eyes, her hand brought the locket up to her heart. Her pained movements halted, the only sign of life was her shuttering ribcage._

_Hours seemed to pass in a blur and soon a short, portly man with a slightly balding head entered the alley with a bag of trash. The bag fell with a clatter as he rushed to Asami’s side. He pressed a finger to her throat checking for a pulse. His eyes lit up with surprise and he yelled to someone inside the store. Not five minutes later, an ambulance arrived in a flurry of flashing lights. Asami was loaded onto a stretcher and rushed off to the ER._

_And just like that Korra was alone._

 

* * *

 

Korra’s eyes flickered open. Her heart rate was at an unhealthy speed and light sheen of sweat covered her body. She was trying to relax when a slight form appeared in her doorway.

Asami was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a Republic City track and field sweatshirt (which belonged to Korra, but she always let her roommate wear it) and her large, black framed glasses. The engineer only wore her glasses when she was stressed out or tired or needed to think. And when she need to think she would always, _always_ start sketching. It was never really a defined thing. Sometimes it was a new blueprint or a landscape or a portrait. It was never the same thing twice. Which explained the graphite running up and down her arms.

Neither she nor Korra spoke. But eventually the heiress moved closer to Korra’s bed. And without a word she slipped under the covers. She laid down on her side, her face towards Korra. Following her cue, the runner turned on her side and her eyes met beautiful glowing peridot gems. But they were red and puffy and Korra knew she had been crying. A wave of guilt flushed over her. But it was washed away as Asami, at a painfully slow rate, scooted closer to Korra. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, she approached until their noses were a hair’s length apart. Pears, apples, and poppies, every scent that was so Asami filled her senses. And immediately, the younger woman was comforted. Everything just seemed to relax, to calm down, to be infinitely better.

The two just laid there. Their eyes never leaving the others. Asami snuggled deeper into the sheets before she spoke up, her warm breath buffeting against Korra’s face with each word, “I-I’m sorry, Korra. I’m so _fucking_ sorry.” She whispered, pain deep within her voice, “I should have told you from the beginning what happened. With my father, the company. Everything. I’m sorry I shut you out. I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain.” With each word Korra’s heart sunk farther into its guilt ridden hole. “I-I’m… s-so s-sorry.” She muttered, her words starting to fade as the tears began to take over.

The runner gently placed her hands on Asami’s flushed cheeks. Tenderly, her thumbs wiped the tears plaguing the engineer’s flawless face. “Asami, please don’t cry. I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. And I certainly shouldn’t have done something as stupid as going after the Triple Threats. I-I wasn’t thinking. All I knew was that I was angry a-and… and I wanted nothing more than to have those… those criminals pay for what they had done. I didn’t stop to think how it would have affected those around me. I’m sorry, Sams. I’m so, so sorry.”

The older woman shook her head gently and placed a soft hand on top of Korra’s. Her warm fingers brushed over Korra’s knuckles. Her features scrunched up in thought for a moment before in one swift movement she brought her forehead against Korra’s. Her eyes fluttered closed. A deep sigh escaped her and she scooted even closer to the tanned woman. Korra gently lifted her head and laid a soft kiss on her ~~roommate’s~~ ~~friend’s~~ love’s forehead before she once again lowered her face to rest against Asami’s. Her hands wrapped protectively around the older woman, while the heiress’s ensnared the runner’s waist.

It was the most beautiful moment. And Korra wanted nothing more than to say those three simple words. _I love you._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew *wipes brow* that was kinda hard to write since I had a serious case of writers block for a couple days. But hopefully you guys liked it!  
> I hope you aren't too mad at me for making the two dorks fight in the beginning. I did have them make up in the end... so don't worry fluffiness is to come! Also damn it Korra just effing tell Asami you love her already! I'm about ready to go slap her silly!  
> The dream sequence that Korra has, is in fact what happens to Asami when the Triple Threats took her and tried to kill her. Also can you guys guess who the old dude was that found Asami outside of his shop?  
> Right, so the next chapter is going to be all fluff. And probably my last chapter of this story... Unless you guys can convince me otherwise ;P  
> As always comments, questions, and critiques are welcomed. I love hearing from you all so... talk to me! Please and thank you!


	9. Oblivion

When Korra woke up, Asami wasn’t next to her. Her side of the bed was freezing cold as if she had been gone for hours. And of course the heiress wasn’t there. Asami never stayed. She was always up early and always out late. Her life revolved around school and work. Korra understood why she was so busy _now_. Before… not really. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it would be to manage twenty-one credits _and_ the world’s largest and most successful company. But the fact that Asami wasn’t there. That she hadn’t stayed. Even after what happened last night. It stung… like hell. But Korra had no reason to be upset. It’s not like they were dating. It’s not like they were a couple. They weren’t anything besides…. friends. And that hurt even more.

When she rolled onto her back a shot of pain raced through her shoulder and into her neck and chest. “Fuck!” she swore loudly. In her desperation to get to bed as quickly as possible, she had forgotten to take her pain medication. She grabbed her shoulder and swung her feet off her bed. Her eyes glanced at her clock, but a small piece of red paper covered the numbers. Swirly, loopy, yet still perfect hand writing covered the sheet.

_Korra,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave so early. I really hated doing that… again. But I had to get into the office. I’ve been gone for too long. You have no idea how many emails I received when I turned on my computer last night. 2357. In case you were wondering :p_

_I’m not sure if you took your Vicodin last night, but I cut the pill in half for you this morning. Be sure to drink lots of water with it. As I recall they taste horrible. Also don’t forget to take another one after your physical therapy appointment at two. Your therapist is Tenzin. The same guy that treated me! He did an excellent job, so I figured he would be the best to get your arm back in shape. We need you to be up and running by next semester. The University of Republic Track and Field needs their best runner!_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there at your appointment. I just… I really can’t leave the company alone any longer. I hope it goes well._

_But enough talk. Up and at ‘em. You’ve got a busy day. Oh and before I forget, Opal called and wants you to go visit her and the brothers._

_Text me. Please._

_All my love,_

_‘Sami_

Korra read the letter a few more times before she grabbed a pair of sweats and a large sweatshirt. It hurt like a bitch getting her shirt on over her shoulder. But after several excruciating minutes, she finally succeed in her task and left her room. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a tall glass of water and her pill. She took it in one gulp and she was sure as hell glad that she did because it tasted awful. As soon as she finished the glass, she could feel the aching throb surrounding her arm dissipate.

She had a while before her physical therapy, so she called up Opal and asked if she would be willing to pick her up. She couldn’t drive with one arm after all. Plus, it was never a good idea to drive after taking such heavy medication.

About twenty minutes passed before Korra heard Opal honking outside. As quickly as she could without falling over she rushed out to the car. The first few seconds were fairly awkward. Opal was clearly frustrated with how Korra behaved last night.  

“Ope, I’m really sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was out of line and childish and I’m really sorry. And thank you for staying to make sure I was okay.” She smiled weakly at her.

Dusty brown hair waved around her face as she shook her head and let out a heavy sigh, “Hey, don’t worry about it. You’ve been through… _a lot_. I mean I can’t imagine what these past few months have been like for you. I’m just glad you are okay now. Just promise me you won’t bottle up your feelings anymore, okay?” She looked intently at the runner, “ _Okay?_ ”

Korra smiled and nodded her head. She quickly held out her pinky finger, “Promise.”

Opal giggled before she locked her pinky around Korra’s and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The two made their way back to the brothers’ place. And when they got there Bolin was standing at the ready to give her a massive hug. Bolin’s face was still a little black and blue and there was a painful looking scab on the bridge of his nose. But the bright smile and hearty hug eased Korra’s guilt… slightly. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around before carrying her over to the leather chair in their living room.

“Three cheers to the conquering hero!” He cheered as she adjusted in her seat.

She rolled her eyes, “Really, Bo. I’m not the hero here. I mean you guys did like ninety percent of the work. I just provided the gear.”

Mako held out a finger, “Yea, but you also got shot.”

“That’s true. And you sacrificed yourself for me.” Opal added, her eyes somber.

Korra looked down at her hands, “You guys… I-I can’t even begin to explain how grateful I am for what all of you did. I-I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to one of you. I put you all in danger and I am so sorry for my stupidity and my desire for… revenge.” She let out a massive sigh. “I guess all I’m trying to say is that I love you all and I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there was a warm hand on her shoulder, “Korra. Remember we all agreed to the plan. We knew the risks and we were willing to take them. We did it not only for you but for Asami.” Mako smiled. Korra smiled weakly, but not ungratefully at him. He released his grip and sat back down. It was silent for some time. Bolin was fidgeting in his seat, nervously looking back and forth between Korra and Opal. Finally he blurted out, “Speaking of Asami. Have you told her yet?”

“Bolin!” The girls yelled at him.

“What?” he shrugged and lifted his hands in a placating manner, “I just wanted to know.”

“Tell her what?” Mako asked. Bolin suddenly gulped, realizing his mistake.

“Uh…”

“If this is about you liking Asami I knew like _months_ ago.”

Korra let out breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, a squeak escaped her. Bolin and Opal just gaped at each other.

Mako’s face frowned slightly, “Come on you guys. I am a detective. I do notice some things. But you were pretty obvious. I mean even Lu and Gang could have noticed you had feelings for Asami.”

Korra’s mouth fell open. She tried to speak, but only sounds of a dying seal escaped.

“Close your mouth, Kor.” Mako said with a chuckle. His face lightened, “I’m happy for you though. Just by the way. You two are perfect for each other. In ways that Asami and I never would or could be.”

Opal let out a small sniffle, “Aww. Mako. Are you giving Korra your blessing to go after your ex-girlfriend?”

Mako chuckled, “Yea. Yea, I guess I am.” He turned and looked at Korra, “Seriously. Close your mouth.”

Korra laughed before she got up and hugged Mako tightly, “Thank you, Mako. For everything.”

“I have your back Korra. Always have and always will.”

A loud sob broke the two apart. Opal had tears streaming down her face, “Y-you guys are so cute. I-I can’t handle this.” The young woman darted forward and gripped the duo into a tight hug. Suddenly, they were all being lifted off their feet as Bolin pulled them into his tight grip.

Once the burly man put them down, Opal sniffled again and looked at her watch, “Okay, sorry to cut this short, but we got to get Korra to therapy on time.”

The Krew crowded into Opal’s car and drove off to the therapist. They all wished her luck before heading home.

 

* * *

 

Therapy was exhausting. Tenzin asked way too many questions about Asami and her shoulder hurt more than it did when she went in there. When the appointment was over she all but ran out of the building. Being that her apartment wasn’t too far away from the office she decided to walk back, instead of inconveniencing Opal with driving her back.

Once safely back at the apartment she pulled out her phone. She had a missed call and two texts from Asami. But she really just didn’t have the energy to check them. She was too sad. Everything just… hurt. She was determined to suffer in silence, have a long Netflix binge of OITNB, and eat the full tub of their emergency cookie dough, when she heard the familiar jangle of keys outside of the door.

The door pried open and black hair flurried through the door. Asami looked… flustered. Which was definitely a first. She had on a pair of black stilettos with at least a six inch heel. Honestly, the younger woman was amazed that she could walk in those. A pair of dark wash designer jeans hugged her perfect long legs. Her normally perfectly pressed black blouse was wrinkled and her white suit jacket was looking rather disheveled.

“Oh, hey, Korra.”

“You alright, Sams? You look a little out of sorts.” Korra asked.

The engineer leaned her back against the wooden door and let the back of her head rest against it. She let out a deep sigh, “Um. I’ve certainly been better.”

The runner patted the spot on the couch next to her, “Wanna talk about it?”

The raven haired woman glanced at her warily before nodding and sitting down.

“So… what’s up?”

Asami snorted, “What isn’t up? My father somehow managed to get himself thrown back into jail. And he has the audacity after all that he has done, to call me and ask me to pay his bail. The company is about ready to explode because investors are dropping out now that they know what my father did. Despite the fact that they know I am running the company now and have been for the past two years. But they refuse to even consider that. The media is following my every move. I mean I barely got out of the office alive.” She gestured to her ruffled outfit. “Ugh!” she rubbed her hands over her face before she let out low growl. Her head slumped forward, “And to top it all off, I can’t help but feel that I have _fucked_ up everything that was actually going right in my life.” Her green eyes flickered towards the runner momentarily.   

The tanned woman was silent for some time. She may have been in pain, suffering in her swirling pit of darkness. But seeing Asami so upset, hurt her even more. The younger woman had always been terrible with words but if it would make Asami feel better, she had to try. “You know Asami there are some things that I think you're forgetting.” The heiress looked at her, a confused expression crossing her face. “You’re forgetting that you are only _twenty-two_ years old. You’re forgetting that you are the most successful CEO that Future Industries has _ever_ seen. You’re forgetting that you are in charge of the world’s largest and most successful company.

“You’re forgetting that you have created so many inventions, no scratch that and make it miracles. You have created so many _miracles_ , that you made solely to help people. You’re forgetting that while you were running said multi-billion dollar company you are also a straight A engineering student at the world’s best school of engineering. You are forgetting that I think you are the smartest and most selfless human being I have ever had the privilege to meet. And I know that you need to have more fun than you allow yourself to have. And I know exactly how to do that.”

“Korra…” Asami started, emotion running thick in her voice.

Before the heiress could speak further Korra dug her fingers into the heiress’s side. She shrieked in laughter and tried to push the runner away. But Korra was persistent. She kept tickling the engineer until she could see tears of laughter running down her face. That was when the older woman flung the pillow at her attacker.

Korra looked at her in shock as Asami tried to compose herself, “You did not just hit me.” she scoffed.

Asami giggled. She smacked Korra straight in the face. “Yea. I did. And I just did it again.” She stated with a tone of matter-of-fact.

Korra grabbed the weapon of her choice and stood up, “Well then, I believe you have just started a dual. I hope you are ready to lose.” She smirked.

“Oh I am so ready.” She flung her pillow at her roommate. The two exchanged a couple of more hits before Asami landed one on Korra’s left shoulder. Despite the fluffy material and the softness of the hit, it still hurt like no effing other. She let out a shriek of pain.

Immediately, Asami dropped her pillow. Tears welled into her eyes as her face paled. “Korra! Oh spirits. I’m so sorry. Oh my gosh. What have I done?”

Korra grabbed her shoulder and tried to bite back the pain, “Its fine, Sams. I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” she said through clenched teeth. The pain was shooting through the whole left half of her body and it was starting to make her dizzy. She stumbled back to the couch and sat down.

Asami raced to the kitchen. When she came back she was carrying a glass of water and Korra’s Vicodin.

“Here’s your medicine. I’m so sorry, Korra. That was so stupid of me.”

The runner greedily chugged the water to get the foul taste out of her mouth. She shook her head quickly and grabbed Asami’s hand with her good one, “Please don’t be sorry, Asami. It was an accident. I started it anyways.” When she looked up at the heiress, green eyes were boring into her skin. Asami nodded, “Okay. I’m going to go get some ice though.”

“Yea, okay, thank you.” Korra mumbled as she felt the Vicodin start to take the bite out of her shoulder.

When Asami came back she was carrying a huge back of ice. She laid it down carefully on Korra’s shoulder before sitting down next to her. The first few seconds were fine but then the cold began to become a little too intense and the tanned woman ripped it off.

“Phew! That’s cold.” She giggled. Asami looked at her sternly, “That’s the point. Now put it back on.”

Korra stuck her tongue out at her, hoping that her playfulness would convince the guilty CEO that she was in fact fine, “No.”

“Korra.”

“No.” she stated again, a smile tugging at her lips.

Suddenly, Asami reached for the bag. Korra tugged it away, giggling. The heiress reached for it again, “Korra give it to me.” Korra yanked back right at the last second and fell backwards slightly. Asami didn’t stop her forward motion quickly enough and she ended up almost falling atop Korra.

Their faces were so close. The younger woman was instantly reminded of the situation that caused her feelings to rise for Asami in the first place. She gulped as she felt Asami’s warm breath blow against her face. Her eyes flicked down to the heiress’s lips. She felt herself leaning in. She couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Asami was leaning in too. At the very last second she looked up at the heiress’s eyes. And once again Korra saw that unidentifiable look on her face. When their noses were so close that they were touching, Korra seemed to come to her senses. She couldn’t do this! Asami was her best friend. Nothing more!

She leaned back and cleared her throat, “I, uh, I’m going to go dump some of this ice out.”

Asami scoffed incredulously, “Korra, seriously?”

And before she knew what was happening, Asami had grabbed her chin and pulled her face back close to her own. Asami leaned forward, their lips connected, and spirits, it was just magical. Asami’s lips were soft. So, _so_ soft. As in softer than a baby’s bottom soft. And Korra didn’t even know how soft that was, but she knew everyone compared softness to a baby’s butt so it had to be soft. But damn Asami’s were softer. And they tasted like apples and pears. And… _seriously_? Did Asami drink her perfume or something because her lips tasted just as amazing as she smelled. And oh sweet baby spirits, the little whimper that escaped the heiress the moment their lips connected, was the most amazing sound the runner had _ever_ heard. And she wanted more. So much more of this.

But it was suddenly ending. And Korra was pulling back. Why was she pulling back? She was standing up. Why was she doing that? And why in the HELL was she leaving? She didn’t want to leave and she sure as hell didn’t want to stop kissing Asami. Before she knew it, she was at the door. Asami was calling her name behind her. So much sadness, pain, upset… heartbreak filled her voice. Why the FUCK was Korra leaving the apartment? Why was she in the hallway? The door clicked behind her and Asami’s desperate cries for her to come back were silenced.            

The runner stopped dead in her tracks. Why did she leave? Why in the FUCK did she just leave? What the fuck was wrong with her?

For months she had been wanting that and when it finally happened she walked away. For months she had been torturing herself thinking that Asami didn’t like her that way. But it was Asami who had initiated the kiss! If that wasn’t her confirming she liked Korra, then the tanned woman had no idea what did.

So why was Korra out here and not in there with Asami?

And then it hit her. It was because she was scared. So damn scared. Scared that it was all just a dream. Scared that Asami didn’t feel the same way. Scared that maybe she did. Scared. No scared didn’t even cover it. She was absolutely _terrified_ that Asami didn’t love her.

 

 

Fuck it.

 

 

She turned around and raced through the door. Asami was sitting on the couch. Tears running down her face. She looked up at Korra with sad eyes and didn’t say a word. The runner, with all of her speed at her disposal, couldn’t get to Asami’s side fast enough. And when she did, she almost fell on her face. But suddenly they were close. Korra had her hand in Asami’s amazing hair and it was so soft and wonderful and smooth and there was nothing in the world that could compare. The other rested on her slightly flushed pale cheek. And then she brought their faces closer. Their noses touching, brushing against one another. Asami’s peridot eyes flickered from view as her lids slowly closed. Korra’s soon followed.

Their lips touched.

All at once the world exploded into color. Stars detonated inside of her vision, as cheesy as it sounded, but it was so true. Fireworks were going off in her mind. Butterflies were soaring through her stomach. And then that little whimper escaped Asami once again and holy shit her heart just imploded.

And to was beautiful. And it was everything Korra had hoped for. Everything she dreamed of. And only one thought formed in her mind. She loved Asami Sato. So very, very much.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!  
> Let me know what you thought ;)  
> P.S. there will be one last chapter.  
> P.S.S listen to How Bad We Need Each Other by Marc Scibilia. I think I fits perfectly for the last part of this chapter.


	10. Beautiful Now

Their lips parted with an audible pop. Korra could feel her heart hammering loudly and painfully in her chest. She was deathly afraid that Asami could hear it beating out of her ribcage. But she was even more afraid that if she opened her eyes Asami would be gone. That everything that just happened would have been a dream. Her hand dropped from Asami’s cheek and retracted into her own lap. The other slowly unwove itself from her silky hair. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop touching the magnificent strands. So she resorted to gently playing with the tips of the curly threads of raven hair.

Steeling herself she took three deep breaths. You can do this Korra. You can _do_ this. Slowly, very, very slowly she opened her eyes. First it was just a crack, but millimeter by millimeter she let the sight of Asami filter in. The heiress’s eyes were still closed. Her chest visibly rose and fell with each deep, nervous breath she took. Her pale hands slid off of her crisscrossed legs and tightly gripped the front of Korra’s Mumford and Sons t-shirt. Gulping, Korra willed her hand to rest on the bare ankle of the woman sitting in front of her. Her thumb stroking gentle arcs on the soft skin. The engineer’s breath audibly hitched at the touch.

Deliberately, she leaned her head in and Korra met her half way. The sides of their noses barely brushed against one another as they just sat and took in the presence of the other. Korra relished in being able to truly study the stunning features of the woman before her. The cute freckles speckling her nose. The luscious ruby red lips. The tiny scar at the corner of her brow. Asami was perfect. In every sense of the word.

The engineer turned her head slightly and nuzzled her nose closer to the runner’s. She took a deep breath, “Please tell me that this isn’t a dream.” She whispered desperately.

“It’s not.” Korra responded breathlessly as she chastely kissed the corner of her roommate’s lips.

The heiress took another shuttering breath and opened her eyes. Immediately, Korra felt like a piece of metal entranced in the irresistible pull of Asami’s peridot magnets. She couldn’t look away and she never wanted to. Her eyes. Spirits. Her eyes were Korra’s undoing. They were simply… indescribable. No word could even come close to describing how beautiful and how amazing her eyes were. It was as if twelve different shades of green had converged together to make the stunning color of her irises.

Asami leaned back slightly, her eyes ripped away from Korra’s, and she stared deliberately at her fists- still balled tightly around the fabric of Korra’s shirt.

“You have no idea how _long_ I have waited for this moment.” A deep blush crossed her pale features. But it was suddenly replaced by furrowed brows as she swatted Korra’s knee, “You are such an idiot, too by the way. Did you know that?”

“W-what? Why? Oh my spirits.” Korra panicked.

“Korra, for _months_ I have wanted nothing more than for you to kiss me. You’re an idiot because you walked away after I kissed you. I-I was so scared that I had messed… us up. You are so incredibly important to me. I was afraid that what I had done would make you want to leave. That it was something that would cut you out of my life. I couldn’t have handled that.” She blinked back a few tears, her voice wavering with emotion.

“Oh, Sams. No, please don’t think that. I’m so sorry. I was just scared that it wasn’t real. That none of this was real. That I would blink and it would all be gon-”

Asami quickly grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, cutting off her blabbering.

“I hope,” she peppered a few kissed around Korra’s face, causing the younger woman to blush furiously, “that this convinces you.”

Korra smiled slyly, “Not really. I think I need a couple more kisses… just too… really confirm.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to convince you,” she kissed her a few more times, “if you weren’t so oblivious when it came to flirting.” Asami smiled cheekily and winked at her.

Korra grumbled, her face burning a rosy red, “Hey! I’m not that bad.”

Asami looked her dead in the eye, “Korra, on three separate occasions we were this close,” she held her thumb and pointer finger close together, “to kissing and every single time you moved away.”

Guilt settled deep in her stomach, “I’m sorry, ‘Sami. I was just… so afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

A cold hand, made its way up her arm and gently caressed her cheek, “Korra, I have felt this way since the end of my sophomore year.”

“But that was the year we met.” Korra gaped.

“Yea.” She reddened again, “ _So_ I think it’s safe to assume I like you, Korra.”

The tanned woman was silent for a moment. Absolute joy rushed through her. Nothing could compare to how she felt. It truly was the day of her dreams.

Without a second thought, the runner surged forward and captured Asami’s lips. Which the heiress eagerly returned. Spirits. Korra didn’t think she would ever get used to kissing Asami. It was chaste, but still amazing none the less. It wasn’t until Asami’s tongue ghosted over her bottom lip that the kiss deepened. Her arm snaked its way around the heiress’s waist as she gingerly pushed herself so her back was against the armrest of the couch, pulling Asami with her. Carefully, the engineer positioned herself so that she was straddling the runner. Her hand ran up Korra’s arm and stopped at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The other fervently gripped the hem of her shirt. Every inch of Korra’s skin began to tingle where the heiress touched. Their lips never disconnected. Korra’s head was positively spinning. Her heart was racing at an almost painful speed. The fact that Asami was teasing with the hem of her shirt wasn’t helping anything either.

Korra reluctantly pulled away. The heiress had that unidentifiable look in her eye. But now Korra was starting to think she knew what it was. She nodded her head, “S’okay, Sams.” The older woman took a shuttering breath before she oh-so-carefully began to pull the offending shirt over Korra’s head, leaving her only in her sports bra. The tanned woman tenderly placed a hand on her slim hip. Her warm touch slunk under Asami’s shirt and rested on her lower back. Instantly, Korra was pulled back into another passionate kiss. But it ended all too quickly. Asami sat up straighter and quickly tugged off her own shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra. An audible gasp left Korra at the sight before her, but it was muffled as another kiss crashed onto her lips. The engineer’s hands were careful as they ran up Korra’s sides, causing her whole body to shiver. But once they reached Korra’s shoulder, the wandering hands stopped. Asami pulled back slightly and instantly Korra missed Asami’s lips against her own. Her stunning green eyes locked with Korra’s. The tanned woman reached out and tenderly stroked her pale cheek.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?”

A sad smile appeared on the heiress’s face, but she didn’t say anything. She sat back on her heels. That was when Korra noticed the glistening in her peridot gems. Gently, she tugged on Asami’s hip pulling her a little closer. She then reached out and grasped Asami’s chin, forcing the engineer to look at her.

“Yuan for your thoughts.” She said quietly, her thumb ghosting along her jaw line.

A shiny tear made its way down her face. She refused to look at Korra.

“‘Sami, please tell me what’s wrong?”

A shudder rippled through her and suddenly all the strength the engineer had crumpled. The tears flowed freely. Her shoulders shaking as each sob wracked her body. Pale hands instantly covered her face and muffled her sobs. Pain shot through Korra seeing her like this. As tenderly as she could, she wrapped her hands around Asami’s wrists, and pulled her hands away from her face. Quickly, she pulled Asami in for a hug, all the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear until the heiress was calm enough to regain control over her breathing.

Korra tried again, “Sams. Please. Talk to me.”

Her roommate’s hand found its way to Korra’s shoulder once again. Her finger tips just barely brushed over the stiches crisscrossing her wound.

Her voice barely above a whisper, “I-I was so afraid I l-lost you. I couldn’t have handled losing you too. I’ve already lost my mother and my father. I-I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t lose you, Korra. I-I…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as more tears flooded over. Korra hugged her tighter.

“Shh. Sams, I’m here. I’m right here. And there is no way in hell that I am going anywhere.”

Asami’s head shook as she slowly nodded. Korra quickly grabbed the blanket sitting on the back of the couch and draped it over them. Asami shifted so she was lying near Korra’s side and without missing a beat, she cuddled into her good shoulder. The runner wrapped her arms protectively around the engineer’s waist.

The two sat like that for what felt like hours. Neither said anything, but simply embracing the unspoken words of love. She was very content to just lay like this for the rest of the day.

But it ended all too quickly as their door burst open and Opal walked through.

“Korra! Asami!” she yelled. Her bright opal eyes landed on the shocked faces of the roommates and then flicked to the blanket covering them and the shirts messily tossed on the floor.

“Oh spirits!” she yelled, her entire face turning bright red. Bolin stepped through the door, but before he could fully see what Opal was yelling about, his girlfriend roughly shoved him back through the door. He took a couple of bumbling steps before he slammed onto the floor.

“Oh spirits. Shit. Spirits.”

The younger woman grabbed the door and closed it partially behind her. She stopped with her back facing them, “I’m so sorry. Did not mean to walk in on… whatever… this is. Uh…um… right. I really need to talk to you guys so… I guess we will just wait out here… until you are -um- done…” Her hand slapped against her face as she mumbled another apology and ran out the door.

Korra glanced at Asami. Her eyes were wide and her face was as red as her lipstick. The runner burst out laughing.

“ _W_ ell, I guess we don’t need to tell them now about us, now.” She tried to suppress her giggles, “They found out on their own.” If it was possible Asami seemed to turn even redder.

Korra sat up a little more and Asami pushed herself off the younger woman. She wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. Gently, the runner brushed her thumb over the remaining tears on her face, “You okay?”

Asami sniffled, but nodded all the same.

Korra studied her intently for a moment before swinging her feet off the couch and picking up their shirts.

“I guess we should get out there before Opal gets the wrong idea.” She snickered, as she handed Asami her shirt.

“We wouldn’t want that.” Asami managed to giggle.

After they were all situated, Korra reached her hand out to Asami. The heiress studied it for a moment, before a massive grin appeared on her face and she ecstatically grabbed Korra’s warm hand and intertwined their fingers.

Opal, Bolin, and Mako were waiting out in the hall like they said they would be. Bolin was rubbing his undoubtedly sore butt and Opal’s face was still covered with the remnants of her furious blush. The moment she noticed the roommates come out of the apartment, Opal ran over to them and pulled them into a hug. She placed a chaste kiss on both of their cheeks before pulling back, her hands on their shoulders.

“I’m so happy for you two!” she squealed.

Bolin hugged them both and repeated Opal’s congratulations. Mako lurked behind them, but a very happy and knowing smirk crossed his face, as his eyes landed on their entwined fingers. He took a few steps forward and pulled them into his own hug, “I couldn’t be happier. No one deserves this as much as you two.”

“Thank you, Mako.” Asami whispered and Korra nodded her head in agreement.

Opal let out a sigh of relief and happiness, “This is like the best day ever! First my mom is letting us all stay at our house for our anniversary party, you two _finally_ got together, and now Mako actually showed emotion. It’s such a momentous day!”

“Hey!” Mako grumbled as he lightheartedly punched Opal’s shoulder.

She smiled at him before continuing, “So what do you two say? Will you come to Zaofu to celebrate Bo and I’s three year anniversary?”

Korra looked to Asami. Her green eyes positively sparkled. Her grip tightened on the runner’s hand as she smiled warmly at her. The tanned woman turned to look back at Opal, “No way in hell we’re missing that.” She smiled.

Opal clapped her hands excitedly, “Yay! Okay we leave in two days. And it’s going to be a formal party so bring something nice to wear!” And with that she grabbed Bolin’s hand and raced down the hall. Mako smiled at them both and gave a quick salute before turning and following his brother and girlfriend down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

If Korra thought Opal’s parties at school were a spectacle to see, they crashed and burned next to what she had planned at Zaofu. The young sociology student had only been to Zaofu once, but it was such a long time ago that she really didn’t remember it. It certainly was an amazing place. The entire city was nestled nicely into the mountain side. They had to take a railcar to get from one portion of the city to the next because a river quite literally ran around the structures. Everything was made of gleaming shining metal. It was beautiful in its own modern way. The best part, though, was seeing Asami geek out over the engineering marvels that the city had to offer.

Korra had known that Opal’s mother and father were basically the founders of the city and that they were quite wealthy, but seeing their house really solidified the notion. It was built the furthest into the mountains. Large courtyards surrounded all the buildings. Trees towered above every man made object and flowers bloomed in every direction. It was beautiful.

The party was being held in the largest courtyard. A large gazebo was in the middle, where tables and chairs were set up. Her mother’s meteorite collection had been moved away so that they had more room for the dance floor. Bright twinkly lights were strung through the trees and around the gazebo. But the best part was the view. The courtyard overlooked the entire city. The setting sun glinted perfectly off the metal structures, making the entire city glow in golden rays.

When they first arrived they were greeted by Opal’s mother, Kuvira, and Chief Beifong. It was like a big family reunion. Somehow in the three years that they had known Opal, she failed to mention her mom was Korra and Asami’s doctor, her aunt was the chief of police, and she had a sort-of-but-not-really sister, who happened to save all of their lives. Korra had come to realize that Opal was full of secrets.

Su gave them both tight hugs, while Lin and Kuvira scowled behind her, “Well now. You two are a sight for sore eyes. It’s wonderful to see you guys up and walking. How’s the shoulder, Korra?”

“Wonderful.”

“And you Asami?”

“Never better.”

She smiled warmly, “Well, I guess I did my job then.” She chuckled slightly, “Opal’s party is going to start soon so I suggest you guys go get ready.” She led the full group over to where they were going to be staying. Bolin and Mako were in one room, Opal went to her room, and Korra and Asami went to theirs.

Upon entering, she noticed their bags had already been placed on the beds.

“This place is like a hotel.” Korra commented as she unzipped her suitcase to pull out her dress.

Asami giggled behind her and unzipped her own, “It really is.”

“So what dress did you bring?” Korra asked a few seconds later.

Asami smiled cheekily and winked at her, “It’s a surprise.” And with that she whisked off to the bathroom to change.

Korra could feel her face heat, but tried to ignore it as she got ready. She was done in a few minutes. Hair, (minimal) makeup, and dress on in a matter seconds. She was wearing a full length navy blue dress. It had open shoulders and a jewel neckline. She felt out of sorts because she never wore dresses. But oh well. It’s what Opal wanted.

Asami was taking forever so she flopped down onto the bed and started counting all the swirl patterns she found on the ceiling. But her attention was drawn away when she heard the bathroom door open. Asami stepped out in a full length wine red dress. The fabric was low cut and just seemed to flow down her back, exposing the perfect skin beneath, save for the scar right next to her spine. She suddenly felt light headed because Asami looked drop dead gorgeous.

“Wow. ‘Sami. You look,” she gestured helplessly at her, “amazing.”

A light blush dusted her features, “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Korra smiled before standing and offering her arm to the heiress.

Everyone looked wonderful. Opal wore a floor length black dress with green accents and Bolin matched his tie to the greens in her dress. Mako wore a smashing suit with a red scarf. She had to admit the Krew looked brilliant. And after a few dozen pictures were taken together, Opal, with Bolin in tow, sped off to greet her guests, leaving Korra, Asami, and Mako in their dust. They chatted for a bit before Mako suddenly fell quiet. His eyes kept darting towards the table of food. Glancing over to where he was looking, Korra smiled knowingly, “Go get her, sharkbrows.” She jerked her head towards the food.

Mako looked at her surprised, before he smiled, “Ladies, it has been a pleasure, but I must meet that beautiful young lady over there.” He smiled once more before he made his way towards the brunette standing by the filet mignon. Korra watched him for a moment longer before she felt Asami tugging at her arm. The heiress led them out to the dance floor. “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri was being played by the band. Opal and Bolin, along with Mako and the brunette, were already slowly dancing around by the time they reached the floor. Asami draped her arms around Korra and snuggled her head into the nape of her neck. Korra warmly wrapped her arms around her waist. They danced for some time before Korra pulled away slightly.

Asami gave her a confused and slightly pained look. But Korra flashed a crooked smile hoping to quell any nervous feelings and led her towards the railing looking out onto the city. It was a beautiful night, still warm from that afternoon. Not a cloud was in the sky, causing the millions of stars to sparkle brightly in the sky. The lights strung up in the trees caused a gentle glow behind them. The lights of the city made it gleam a soft yellow.

Asami gently intertwined their fingers. She was staring out over the city when she spoke, “You know there is a legend about a magical being called the Avatar. It’s said that the Avatar is part spirit, part human and because of this bond the Avatar has amazing abilities to control all of the elements.” She smiled before continuing, her gaze still looking out, “It’s the Avatar’s job to protect the people of the world. But above all to protect the one she loves.” She paused briefly, “I think that’s why Bolin gave you that nickname. First of all because your last name literally means guardian of the people, but also because you do everything in your power to take care of the people you love.” She glanced at Korra for a spilt second before turning her head again. “I think I’m going to call you Avatar from now one.” She giggled.

Korra kissed the back of Asami’s hand, “You are such a dork.” She laughed.

“Yea, but you love me for it.” The heiress chuckled.

The younger woman didn’t respond. Instead she turned her head and kept her gaze on the twinkling lights of the city below. She was silent for some time before she spoke, hardly above a whisper, “I do.”

Asami turned and looked at her. Korra met her gaze. “Hmm? You do what?”

Korra didn’t know a lot of things, but there was one thing that she was certain of:

“I love you, Asami.” 

Immediately, tears sprung into her peridot eyes.

“Oh spirits! Asami don’t cry. Shit! I take it back. I didn’t say that. It’s too soon. You weren’t ready for me to say that. I’m sorry!” Korra all but wailed.

The heiress suddenly gripped her face tightly and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She looked deep into her eyes when they broke apart, “You better not take that back, Korra Qaletaqa. Because I love you more than anything in this world.”

Tears began to pour down Korra’s tanned cheeks as she kissed Asami once again.

“Spirits, Asami. I love you so much.” She wiped the tears from Asami’s cheeks and carefully kissed the tear trails streaking down her face. Pulling back she stared deeply into the green eyes that always seemed to capture her soul, “Meeting you was fate, Sams. Becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you… that was beyond my control.” She kissed her again, “I love you so much, Asami Sato.” She whispered, “I always have and I always will.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Yay! Fluff! See I told you guys I would give you fluff. And if any of you thought this was going to get smutty… lolz. That would have been terrible for everyone.  
> But anyways. I started writing this chapter and it kept getting longer and longer and I didn’t get everything I wanted in it so… I have decided to write a couple more chapters of fluff and just korra and Asami being dorks. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter. Comments, questions, and critiques are amazing! P.S thank you to everyone who has read my story, commented, and/or given Kudos. You are all amazing and just thank you so much


	11. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: slight alcohol abuse

“Asami.” Korra grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders, “Please. Calm. Down.”

The heiress’s panicked breath came out is short bursts as she tried to give Korra her best death glare. But it was no use. Her anxiety quickly overtook her and she raced to the kitchen. The runner watched helplessly after her, unsure of what to do. It had been a week since she broke the news to Asami and each day the heiress got progressively worse. And now that the day was here, Asami was having a full blown panic attack. The engineer returned shortly breathing deeply into a brown paper bag.

“I” she huffed into the bag, “Don’t” another breath, “think” a couple more “that” about sixteen quick breaths. Suddenly, her brows furrowed, “Ah fuck it. That shit doesn’t work. Who am I kidding?” she angrily threw the bag to the ground. And then promptly started her pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth. Bite the nails on one hand, switch to the other. This had been going on since four AM. At least after that last outburst her breathing had settled down.

“Sams, you are going to wear a path into the floor if you keep that up.” She waved her hand towards the scuff marks on the floor.

“Shut up.” She stuck her tongue out at her, “I’m really freaking out over here, Korra.”

“I can see that.” The runner smirked, which of course earned her another glare.

Korra sighed and held her arms out, motioning for her girlfriend (she would never get used to calling her that) to come to her. Asami stopped in her tracks and pondered the offer. Finally, she lowered her head and trudged over to Korra’s open arms. Once within grasping range, the tanned woman pulled her in for a tight hug. Immediately, she could feel the tightness, stress, and whatever the hell else was knotted up in her shoulders release.

“You give the greatest hugs on this planet. You know that?” the raven haired woman mumbled into her shoulder.

Korra nodded, “I know. It’s a gift.” She chuckled smugly.

The engineer snuggled her head into Korra’s neck, her hands pulling her into a tighter embrace. Gently, she kissed the runner’s pulse point, “I love you very, very much.”

Korra laughed, “Your vixen like charm is not going to get you out of this. So don’t even try.”

“Korra! Please! I can’t do this!” Asami huffed as she released her hug and shoved Korra lightly.

“Oh for spirit’s sake. Asami. You have met them a thousand times. They love you. Will you relax? Nothing has changed!” Korra said, a little more aggravation in her voice than she intended. 

“Nothing has changed?” Her eyebrows shot into her hairline, “ _Nothing has changed_? Ugh!” she tilted her head to the ceiling and roughly rubbed her face, “Korra! I’m dating their daughter now! Of course things have changed. What if they only liked me when I was your friend?” She paused. Her face crumpled in pain, “What if they don’t approve of us being together?”

she asked sadly.

Korra sighed, her shoulder’s drooping. She took a few steps forward, grabbed Asami’s cheeks, and looked deep into her girlfriend’s entrancing green eyes, “‘Sami. My parents have known that I’ve liked girls since I was like twelve. They love me. They support me. When I told them how I felt about girls they couldn’t have been happier. They love me for me. _And_ they adore you. I’m pretty sure they love you more than me!” She shifted her hands and gently rubbed Asami’s arms. Standing on her tiptoes she placed a light kiss on her pale forehead, “Please don’t worry. Just don’t think of it as meeting my parents. Think of it as seeing old friends.”

The heiress took a shuttering breath and jerkily nodded her head, “Yea. Okay.”     

 Korra smiled warmly before she spun Asami around and lightly pushed her towards her room, “Now go get ready! They’ll be here soon!”

Asami bumpily made it back to her room and shut the door. Korra smiled to herself for a second before she entered her own room. Cloths were strewn everywhere. Grumbling to herself she sorted through what she thought was clean, what could pass as clean, and what definitely needed to be washed. Eventually, she picked out a large sky blue sweater with cream polar bear dogs stitched into it, a pair of black leggings, and her favorite pair of black fold over combat boots. Glancing in the mirror and deciding that it was a somewhat passable outfit, she headed out of her room.

As per usual, Asami was taking forever. Glancing at her phone she noticed the time and that her mom had texted her.

“Sams! Mom and dad will be here in ten minutes.” She called out.

No response. Sighing heavily she knocked on Asami’s door, “Sams?”

Still no response. Cautiously, she opened the door and peered in, “Sams?”

Ebony hair gleamed in the sunlight by Asami’s window. The engineer had on her classic black leather jacket, a flowy burgundy shirt underneath, pitch black leggings, a very large grey scarf, and black boots. Her hair, which she normally wore down, was tied back into a semi-messy bun, which still looked absolutely perfect. Korra marveled at how Asami managed to look so amazing and beautiful with so little effort.

She stepped fully into the room. Her girlfriend didn’t even turn to look at her. She was sitting on her large window sill. Her legs tucked into her chest and head resting on her knees. A very worn picture was held tightly in her hands, her glowing green gaze never leaving the smiling figures in the photograph.

“‘Sami? Are you alright.”

The heiress started violently. She glanced at Korra wide eyed and quickly tucked the picture under the stack of books sitting across from her.

“Yea. Yea. I’m good. Are you ready to go?” She asked shakily. Korra eyed her for a minute.

“Um. Yea. My mom texted and said they would be here soon.”

A sharp knock on the front door drew her attention away from her girlfriend, “Speak of the devil.” She chuckled. Casually, she reached her hand out and wiggled her fingers at the engineer. Asami smiled gently and gripped her hand tightly. Immediately, she intertwined their fingers.

“Okay, remember my dad hates it when people call him mister. My mom doesn’t really care, but between you and me she told me she loved it when you called her your ‘other mother’.” Korra blurted out, her stomach suddenly tightening up in nervousness.

Asami squeezed her hand, “Look who’s the nervous one now.”

She gave the heiress one last look before she opened the door. A huge hulking man stood in the doorway, a petite woman by his side. Korra released Asami’s hand and rushed towards them.

“Mom! Dad!” Quickly she was pulled into their tight embrace.

“Korra! We are so glad you are okay! You had us both so worried.” Tonraq boomed as he released his daughter. Senna pulled back, but kept Korra at an arm’s length.

“Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re safe.” She cooed, pulling her daughter into another tight hug. But she quickly cleared her throat and looked behind her daughter. Korra turned around. Asami was deathly pale and standing as still as a petrified tree. The runner returned to her side and surely intertwined their fingers once more. This seemed to jump start Asami. Jolting back to life she reached a hand out to Tonraq, “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Qaletaqa.” Instantly, her face scrunched into a grimace. And Korra was sure if her face could talk it would be saying, ‘really Asami. You had one f’ing job’. The heiress cracked her eyes open. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe frowned slightly. A visible tremor shook through Asami. But suddenly a booming laugh echoed through the hallway. The engineer was lifted off her feet as she was pulled into Tonraq’s large arms. “Please, Asami. Call me Tonraq.” He set her down and Korra didn’t think Asami could have been more flabbergasted. Soon her mom pulled the older girl into her warm embrace, concern lacing her gaze, “How are you doing, Asami?”

The engineer let out a sigh, riddled with a chuckle, “I’m doing really well, thank you. It was a rough couple of months. But I’ve never been happier.”

Tonraq smiled softly, “That is really good to hear. Korra called us a while back and told us all about… the attack. We were terrified. But I’m very, very glad you are okay, now.” He glanced at the two girls, “You can’t go scaring us like that. Getting a call from Suyin telling us that you both got hurt was not how we wanted to start our morning.”

Korra grimaced, “I’m still really sorry about that.”

“Well, your safety is my main concern. And yours too, Asami. We would have come up to help you guys out, but Korra over here insisted that she could handle it. But she somehow neglected to say handling it involved infiltrating the Triple Threat’s headquarters.”

Senna placed a soft hand on his shoulder, “The scolding can wait dear. We have to go to breakfast. I’m sure these girls are starving.”

“Oh right!” He glanced at his watch, “Your mom and I made reservations at this new place. Got rave reviews. What was it called? Fazu’s? Pano’s?”

“Pabu’s dear.” Her mother offered.

“Oh right! Pabu’s! Apparently, they have the best breakfast around.”

“Well awesome! I’m starving.” Korra replied excitedly. Her parents smiled and turned around, motioning for the girls to follow.

The drive over was slightly awkward. Tonraq and Senna were clearly trying to avoid talking about Asami’s attack, yet everything they asked just seemed to revolve around it. Korra kept Asami’s hand in her own the whole ride, giving her silent support. But once they got to the restaurant and started eating, a comfortable silence fell over them.  

Pabu’s ended up being as good as the critics had said. After they had eaten their fill and were just sitting and digesting, Korra looked over to Asami. The heiress smiled at her and grabbed her hand. Her thumb stroking gentle arcs across her caramel skin.

Korra nodded and gulped, “Mom. Dad. I have something to tell you guys. It’s really important.”

“Well whatever it is I don’t think it can be more dramatic than finding out you got shot. I think after that bit of news, we are ready to hear and tackle anything you throw our way.” Her father deadpanned.

The runner smiled weakly and took a deep breath, “Well. Asami and I have known each other for a really long time and have been best friends since we met. And somewhere in that time we came to realize something.” Her throat suddenly became extremely dry, “W-We realized that our feelings for each other… well… they were more than platonic. A-And I am very proud to say that Asami is my girlfriend and I love her very, very much.” She chanced a glance at the ebony haired girl. Shimmering tears painted her peridot eyes.

Sudden and very loud laughter drew her eyes away from her girlfriend.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Tonraq chuckled, wiping away tears.

“Seriously, darlings, it just took you _now_ to realize your feelings for each other? Your father and I knew this would happen the moment you guys laid eyes on each other.” Senna smiled.

“O-Oh.” Korra stammered. She looked at Asami again who was blushing furiously, “See I told you that they would be okay with it!”

“Be okay with it? We’re ecstatic!” The older woman reached across and firmly grasped Asami’s hands in her own, “Asami you are like a daughter to me. And if you make Korra happy and Korra makes you happy then there is nothing more that I could ask for.”

Silent tears trickled down ivory cheeks. Korra leaned over and pecked her cheek.

“Welcome to the family, Ms. Sato.” Tonraq smiled.

 

* * *

 

Korra and Asami had been officially dating for two months. And it was the best months of Korra’s life. But if she was being brutally honest, the last two weeks _sucked._ Asami’s life had been consumed by Future Industries. She was practically eating and breathing the company. She would go to work around five in the morning and come back around eleven. That was if she even came home. More often than not she would just spend the night in her office. Korra couldn’t even remember the last conversation they had because she hadn’t seen her in so long. The only time she “saw” her was when Asami come home in the middle of the night and pass out on the bed.

It was excruciating.

Sometimes, when Korra was certain Asami was asleep, she would take in the sight of her girlfriend’s sleeping form. What she saw devastated her. The normally glossy and perfect onyx hair was frizzed and lackluster. Dark bags were under her eyes from countless sleepless nights. Her nails were bitten down to short stubs. The heiress was dedicated fully to her company, but it was killing her.

So when Korra had a day off from work she decided she was going to surprise Asami at work. Her first stop: the mail room in their apartment. She reached into her mailbox and pulled out the only letter, “Republic City Penitentiary? Weird.” She mumbled.

Folding it and stuffing it into her jean pocket she headed out for Narook’s Noodlery. After picking up Asami’s favorite noodles, she went to the vibrant flower shop next door and grabbed a bouquet of tulips before going to the engineer’s office.

The winter season had been long and hard, but spring had finally come and Korra was more than glad. For one everything was in bloom, two track had _finally_ started, and three she could walk to her destinations without freezing her ass off.

So as she walked up to the Future Industries Tower she felt extremely insignificant. Close to ninety stories tall it dwarfed every other building. It made the runner feel like an ant. Gleaming metal and shining glass reflected all the lights and sounds the city had to offer. It was a sight to behold.

Reeling in her insecurities she hurried into the building. The older looking secretary gave her a scrutinizing look. No doubt judging her wardrobe choice. Instantly, Korra felt very out of place. Men and women strolled around in fancy suits, skirts, and dresses. High heels and dress shoes. And here she was in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Trying to shrug off the looks she was getting, she asked the secretary where Asami’s office was.

“Floor ninety. Can’t miss it.” she droned.

The runner gave her, her thanks and rushed off to the elevator. The contraption flew up to the top floor before coming to a screeching halt. A bespectacled woman looked up from her desk. Korra approached her cautiously, “Hi. I’m Korra. Is Asami busy right now?”

Zhu Li (according to her name plate) quickly looked to her computer screen, “Ms. Sato doesn’t have any more meetings for the rest of the day. Did you have an appointment?”

“Um… No. I’m her girlfriend and I was kinda hoping to surprise her.” She awkwardly held up the flowers and the to-go carton.

Zhu Li looked at her, her face devoid of any emotion, “Well. I’m sure that would be alright. Just be warned she is very busy and when she is busy she gets… testy.”

Korra nodded, “Thanks for the heads up.” Standing up straighter she headed for the large mahogany doors leading to Asami’s office. She took a sturdy breath and knocked.

A gruff voice barked from inside, “What?”

Slightly taken aback, Korra inched the door open and stuck the flowers through the door. Receiving no response she risked it and peered inside.

“Surprise?” She smiled hesitantly. Asami’s head was looking down at her desk. She was furiously scribbling away at a sheet of paper. But she glanced up when she heard Korra’s voice.

“Oh. Korra. What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you, silly! You’ve been drowning in work and we haven’t seen each other in a couple weeks.” She held up her hand to stop Asami’s protest, “I mean really see each other. Not just when you come in and pass out after work.”

The heiress looked down guilty, “I’m sorry, Korra. Things have just been… insane around here.”

The runner took in her surroundings. A very tired looking Asami sat behind a massive desk. A sea of papers flooded around her. On top of her desk, on the shelves behind her, on the ground next to her, even on the couch. But the worst part was the five empty bottles of Macallan whiskey tucked behind the mountains of paper. A half-filled glass and two freshly emptied glasses sitting on her desk.

She frowned, “I can see that.” But she quickly replaced the grimace with a smile, “So I thought that maybe you could take a small break and eat lunch.”

Asami visibly sighed, her eyes scanned the room and all the paper work she had yet to complete, “Korra, I’m sorry I just don’t have the time.”

“Please, ‘Sami. Just ten minutes. Besides you need to eat. I mean, when was the last time you had a decent meal?”

The engineer seemed to consider this for a moment before she reluctantly agreed.

Korra cheered internally as she whipped out Asami’s noodles, “Alright I got you your favorite noodles. So eat up. I’m going to go get a vase for these.”

She wasn’t gone for more than a minute, but when she returned Asami had her nose stuck back into her paperwork.

Korra sat down sadly on what little space was left of Asami’s couch.

“So, um, are the noodles good?”

“Mmm.” Asami hummed halfheartedly.  

She tried again, “Big project?”

“Yea.” She said absentmindedly.

Feeling discouraged she tried one last attempt to talk to her girlfriend, “So I got a letter from Republic City Penitentiary today.” She pulled the crumpled note from her pocket.

This got Asami’s attention. Her head snapped up from her work, her gleaming green eyes locked onto Korra’s, “Korra let me see that letter.”

The younger woman finally had Asami’s attention, she wasn’t going to let it go now. She wasn’t going to let Asami get sucked back into her work.

“No.” she stuck out her tongue.

“Korra. Please just give me the letter.”

Korra smiled slyly and squinted her eyes at the heiress, “No.”

Asami’s jaw clenched. The CEO was standing in a flash, her hand clutching her desk, practically making the wood splinter, “Korra just give me the _fucking_ letter!” She screamed. The younger woman visibly recoiled. Numbly, she handed the letter to her girlfriend with a shaking hand.

She was sure Asami’s eyes were going to catch the writing on fire. Her eyes shot across the page. By the time she reached the end her face had turned bright red, her hands shaking from rage.

“I don’t fucking believe him.” She growled with so much anger.  

“Sams, what’s in that letter?” The younger woman managed, sadness in her voice.

“Nothing.” The engineer snarled as she began to shred the paper.

Korra stood up. She wasn’t going to let this happen again. She was not going to let Asami do this. “Asami. You tell me what is going on. Do NOT shut me out again.” She couldn’t help it as her voice raised an octave.

Asami’s face softened for a fraction of second, “You want to know what’s wrong?” The softness was gone and quickly etched with frustration, “You want to know what’s wrong?! Well first off Future Industries has its biggest contract of its life and I’m drowning in everything I have to do! And no one besides Zhu Li seems competent enough to handle even the simplest of task.” She yelled. “Yesterday, I discovered that one of our best suppliers decided that they didn’t like my lifestyle. Said that it was too high risk and that I wasn’t safe enough. Like I wanted a crazy mobster to come after me and try to kill me! Oh and apparently they don’t approve of my relationship with you. How _fucking_ dare they! With whom I am in a relationship with is none of their FUCKING BUSINESS!” She took a couple rage filled breaths. “Oh and to top it all FUCKING off, my father has been sending me letters on a daily basis. For _weeks_!” She ripped open one of her drawers and pulled out a huge stack of unopened notes. “He thinks that he has some right, to speak to me. He ruined my life. He ruined Future Industries. I’m dying in the mess that he made. And he thinks he can send me letters like we are best buddies or something. I fucking hate him. He could rot in hell for all I cared. And now he has to audacity to write you! I can’t believe him. He claims that he wants to meet with me. That he’s a changed man. Yea right. He wants you to convince me to go talk to him.” She tossed the letters back into her desk and sat back down.

If Korra thought her girlfriend was writing furiously before, it was now being fueled by the fires of hell. Silently, she sat back down. It was a couple seconds before she spoke.

“I think you should go see him.” She whispered.

“What?” The CEO asked angrily.

“I think you should go visit him, Sams.”

“Why in the world would I do that?”

Korra cleared her throat, “Because clearly his actions are having an effect on your life. An effect that hurts. I don’t think you will ever have closure unless you go and speak to him.”

Asami glared at her, her usually friendly green gems were filled with flaming fury, “Closure? I don’t need fucking closure. I need him to burn in hell. His illegal activities, which may I remind you, led to the deaths of hundreds of people is enough closure for me. I’m finished with him. I don’t want anything to do with him. I’m fine as long as he isn’t in my life.”

Korra sighed, “Fine. Don’t talk to him.” She crossed her arms, “But don’t you dare tell me you’re fine,” she jerked her head towards the bottles of whiskey on her desk, “because, obviously, you’re not. Sams, I’ve never seen you like this. It’s scary. I mean you never drink and you have _five_ _empty_ bottles on your desk!”

“I’m fine, Korra. Settle down.”

“Asami. No you’re not.”

The heiress jumped out of her chair, “Korra let it fucking go! I’m fine.” She paused and took a swig of whiskey just to spite her girlfriend.

The runner tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, “No, Asami you are anything but fine. What you are is drunk… and in pain. It hurts me to see you like this. I want to help. Let me help you.”

The CEO’s face was bright red, “I don’t need your fucking help! I can handle this on my own. I don’t need you to fix me like I’m some broken toy.”

The runner looked down, no longer able to hold Asami’s green fiery gaze, “Well, if that’s what you want.” Asami grunted as she sat down and went back to her work.

Korra could feel her eyes burning and she desperately pushed the tears back, “I think I’m just gonna head home, okay, Asami?”

The heiress took a shuttering breath and looked up, “No, Korra. Please, don’t go. I’m sorry.”

“I really don’t think you are.” Korra responded sadly. She was up in a flash and heading out the door before the heiress could even utter a response. When she finally found her voice, her cries for the younger woman to come back were silenced by the slamming of her large doors.

 //

The walk back to the apartment was long and quite frankly Korra didn’t remember much of it. Her thoughts were focused solely on her girlfriend. The pain in her eyes. How she completely shut Korra out. How she wouldn’t let her help. It hurt. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

When she finally got back to the apartment she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But the single lamp illuminating the room caught her attention. Asami’s shadowy figure stood up, more like stumbled up, from the recliner.

“Korra…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The runner set her jaw and started walking to her room. She could hear the heiress scrambling after her, knocking things over in the process. Her hand dropped on Korra’s shoulder. The stinging smell of whiskey floated over her.

“Korra, I-I’m so sorry. Please. I’m sorry.”

The runner ripped around, prepared to rip Asami a new one, but what she saw crushed her heart. Tears were streaking down her face. Her mascara was leaving a black trail down her face. Her eyes were bright red from crying and her inebriated state.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m in so much pain a-and I-I don’t know what to do. And i-it scares me. P-Please. Korra forgive me.”

Instantly, Korra cupped Asami’s cheeks, “Oh, ‘Sami.”

The older woman burrowed into Korra’s neck and cried. Weeks, possibly months’ worth, of emotions spilling over her barriers. ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘please forgive me’s were the only sounds breaking the silence besides Asami’s shaky cries.

At some point Korra guided them to Asami’s room. She tucked the exhausted woman in bed and carefully slipped under the covers next to her.

“There is nothing to forgive, ‘Sami.” She spoke silently as she kissed her forehead.

 //

When Korra awoke Asami was gone. Pain filled her as she groggily stumbled into the kitchen. But it quickly washed away when she saw the older woman sitting on one of the barstools, water glass in hand, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. Korra made her way over and stood in front of her. The heiress didn’t say anything for a long time, her peridot eyes unfocused and unseeing.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke up, “I want to see him.” She looked up, her green eyes piercing Korra’s soul, “I want to forgive him. I want to hear what he has to say.”

The tanned woman grasped her pale hand, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

The duo quickly dress and Korra drove them to the prison (much to a grumbling Asami’s chagrin). Dull lights, cement blocks, and disinfectant quickly overwhelmed her. Asami had a vice grip clamped on her hand, but the runner would never let go. Asami had let her in. And she was damn sure she was going to be there for her.

A large correctional officer led them to the meeting rooms. Korra spotted Hiroshi, although he was a ghost of his former self. He had slimmed down, his beard was gray, and he looked exhausted. But the moment he laid eyes on them his face lit up.

Asami slowly made her way over to him and she stiffly sat down across the table from him.

“Asami. I’m so glad you came. I’m assuming since Korra is here that she read my letter.” He nodded towards the runner before continuing, “So do you have the money?”

Korra’s heart sank.

“What?” Asami whispered.

“Do you have my bail money?” He repeated, “You did read my other letters didn’t you? I need the money to get out of here.”

Asami didn’t respond. She was deathly pale and completely rigid in her seat. Fury bubbled into Korra.

“I can’t fucking believe you. I wanted so desperately for you to have changed. For this whole experience to have made you a better man. But I see now that you can’t be changed.” She tried to take a calming breath but it didn’t work at all. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, her voice rising in anger, “Your stupidity. Your _greed_. Almost got your daughter killed. And you couldn’t care less could you.” She spat on him and a couple of guards stepped forward, but Korra was already standing up, taking Asami with her. As she turned to leave, she looked back at Hiroshi one last time, “You are so completely undeserving of her, you know that? Asami is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. She is smart, talented, beautiful, caring… there aren’t even enough words to describe her. I feel honored to even be in her presence.” She held his gaze, her blue eyes burning with fury, “I don’t know how a piece of shit like you managed to raise such an amazing person, but it is the only good thing you have done with your sad and pathetic excuse of a life. Goodbye Hirsohi. Do not write her again. Do not ask her for her help. Don’t ask for bail money. Stay the hell out of Asami’s life.” Turning on her heel she storming out of the room, her hand intertwined tightly with Asami’s.

When they made it back to the apartment, Korra held the heiress tightly in her arms, long into the night, until the raven haired woman fell into a deep sleep. Guilt settled deep in her stomach for convincing Asami to go see her shit excuse of her father, but maybe… just maybe this would help give Asami closure. Maybe… just maybe Korra had finally helped Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever posted. And it got kinda dark… not really sure where that all came from. But I knew I wanted the meetings of the parents to be stark contrasts of one another. Tonraq and Senna were loving and caring and accepting. Meanwhile, Hiroshi only cared about his own greedy selfish gain. I mean he didn’t even ask if his daughter was okay… what an ass.  
> Anyways, I am going to post one last chapter… for realz this time. It might be pretty short so hopefully the longness of this chapter compensates for the shortness of the next one.  
> Any guesses on what that picture was of that Asami was holding in the beginning part of the chapter?  
> Oh and the whiskey Asami is drinking is worth $460,000 dollars. She a multibillionaire so why the hell not have five bottles of that shit.  
> Comments, questions, and critiques are welcome! Thank you all for reading!


	12. In the End

Asami’s piercing green gaze was the first thing Korra saw when she woke up. Her eyes never left Asami’s, but she could tell that they were still in the position they fell asleep in last night. Completely and totally entangled with one another.

The runner had her arms wrapped around the heiress, who was snuggled deeply into her chest. Warmth permeated through every inch of Korra’s body. But the heat faded as Asami, slowly sat up a little straighter, her raven locks falling daintily around her face. The half of her hair that was smooshed against Korra was messy and disheveled. The tanned girl stuck out a nervous hand and gently pushed the silky threads away from her entrancing gaze.

Suddenly, Asami snuck forward and placed a kiss on Korra’s cheek, “I don’t think I ever said thank you.”

Korra gasped incredulously, “For what? I was the one who suggested you go see that… that monster…” she trailed off, guilt settling deep in her stomach. “I had really hoped that he would have changed. I-I’m so sorry for putting you through that Asami.” She whispered, her head dropping in shame.

Her girlfriend quickly cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at her once more, “No. Korra. Thank you.” She paused briefly, her face scrunching in thought, “If you hadn’t forced some sense into me I… I could have destroyed my life. I was going through,” she flailed her arms around looking for the words, “for lack of better words… a shit ton of shit. And you stuck by my side. Even after everything I said to you. All those hurtful words. I hate myself for saying them, but I did. And I know I can’t take them back no matter how much I want to. But I can apologize for them.”

The heiress glanced down briefly before she picked up both of Korra’s tanned hands. The stark contrast between their skin colors always shocked the younger woman.

“I’m sorry, Korra. For what I said. For the long nights in the office. For ignoring you. For being a flat out witch. You are the sole thing in my life that is actually good and wholesome and I took that for granted. I love you so much and I will never do that again. I refuse to let myself go like that again. I will never drink to numb the pain away. And I won’t drink because I feel like I’m alone either because I know I have you and the rest of the Krew to talk to. I know now that you will all be there for me.”

She tightened her grip on the runner’s hands, “But most of all, Korra, thank you for making me go visit my father. I was so full of rage before. I hated him so much, I couldn’t have cared less about him. But once I saw him in prison, once I realized just how deep of trouble he was in, all that anger vanished. And all I felt was sadness.” More guilt washed over Korra. Apparently, it was written all over her face too. “And I’m not blaming you for that,” Asami added quickly, “I’m thanking you for that. The father I once knew is gone and replaced by a man in… a horrendous amount of pain. I think that after my mother’s death he didn’t know what to do with himself so he turned to alcohol and his work. Maybe it just got out of hand. Maybe he wanted something exciting in his life. Maybe that was his only way of coping. I don’t know. But I do know that it is an all too real and scary reality that that could have happened to me if you hadn’t come along and helped me. I could have turned out like my father, maybe not on the extreme levels of selling illegal weapons and drugs to a gang, but the drinking. I had you to help me. I had you to save me. My father… he had no one.” A single tear slipped down her pale cheek.

“I’m hoping that his sentencing will help him realize his mistakes.” She spoke softly, “And while I don’t know if things will ever be the same. If he will ever be the loving father I once knew. I know one thing for sure. I am not going to give up on him.” She said defiantly. “I will be there for him. I will be his rock. I will be for him what you are to me. And I will visit him in prison. And maybe, just maybe I’ll be able to forgive him. So Korra. Thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for being there. Thank you for being strong when I couldn’t. Just thank you.” She let her head drop as she finished her speech. A vale of jet black hair covered her face. Silence filled the space between them. Korra wasn’t sure what to say. How do you even respond to something like that? So she settled on saying the one thing that she was certain about. The one thing that would never change.

“I love you so much, Asami.” She let her fingers push back the long tresses, to reveal her girlfriend’s face, a trail of tears leaking down her face. The younger woman tenderly brushed them away. Their eyes locked. Cerulean with jade. A whirlwind of emotions swirled around in the flawless greens. Every feeling, every passion, every ounce of love that the two shared just seemed to seep through the cracks of the peridot gems that had forever stolen Korra’s heart.

The heiress surged forward and captured Korra’s lips. Tender and soft caresses mixed fervently with desperate and passionate kisses. Suddenly, a burst of warm air brushed across her cheek and Asami pulled back a fraction. Korra could feel a smile gracing the engineer’s lips against her own.

“I love you more.”

Korra giggled quietly, her own smile promptly forming, “Not possible.”

“Anything is possible.” Asami retorted quietly.

Any response Korra had was cut off by another kiss.

Her crush may have developed in what seemed like a matter of seconds. But each day. Each passing moment only affirmed her feelings for her roommate even more. She had fallen so hard for the dorky, loving, caring, passionate, beautiful enginerd that she met her freshman year. The girl that she had unabashedly shared a full tub of cookie dough with. The girl that she literally got shot for. The girl that had stolen her heart. And nothing. Absolutely nothing. Would make Korra love Asami any less. Nothing.

 

* * *

 

Korra shook out her hands. This was it. This was everything she had been training for. The months of PT to get her shoulder back in shape. The months of training to get back in shape. The months of pain, sweat, and tears had finally paid off. She had made it to the NCAA D1 Track and Field Championships. And her event was up next.

The sleepless night filled with anxiety was finally catching up to her, but she desperately tried to push away the exhaustion. The fear. The anxiousness. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She had run in countless races. She had raced in the championships every year… so why was this year so different? She didn’t have any more time to think about it when the announcer gave the final call for her event. The 400 meter. The race had been her specialty since she started running. She had won first all four years in high school and she even placed third and second her freshman and sophomore year of college. This was her race. And this was her time to finally bring home the gold.

Unfortunately, she was in lane one which meant she started off the furthest back. Carefully, she stepped over her starting block. Shaking out her whole body, she jumped around a few times, trying to flush out the last of her nerves.

The University of the Republic was sponsored by Nike so of course she donned the latest and best sportswear that they offered. Their uniforms were light weight and breathable. Her shoes were as light and thin as possible. While she always believed the saying look good, feel good, run good. She knew that this race wouldn’t be won by the best gear, but by the best runner. Glancing to her right she stared down her competition. Really, the only person she was concerned about was P’Li Moon from the Fire Nation. She had beat Korra last year by a huge margin. At almost 6’5’’ she was an odd body shape for a sprinter, but apparently it worked for her because she was almost unstoppable. But Korra was determined that this was going to be her year. She was going to win this. The metallic voice of the announcer forced her back into her game. She positioned herself in her starting block. She felt good. She was ready.

Mark.

The gun rang out through the arena.

The runner pushed off of her blocks with all of her strength. She powered around the first turn. But her positioning had really screwed her over. She was third to last. Before she knew it they had finished the first straight away. The second turn allowed her to catch up some, but she was still in fifth. As she sprinted around the corner she let all thoughts empty from her mind. Now. Now was her time. She furiously pumped her arms, stretched her legs as far as they would allow. She could hear the excited call of the announcer in the back of her mind.

_Qaletaqa is making a comeback! She is racing by Takahashi, Sasaki, and Iwate. Oh my! Folks this is going to be a close one! She is right behind Moon! Fifty meters from the finish. Moon and Qaletaqa have left the others in the dust. It’s neck and neck. Who will win it?_

All time seemed to slow for Korra. Each breath burned her lungs painfully. Her legs felt like jelly. Her arms like rubber. She could see P’Li’s braid whipping around her face in her peripherals. But she couldn’t focus on that. All that mattered was her race. Right foot, Left foot, Breath. Repeat. The finish was so close. So, so close. She leaned forward. Moon did the same. She could feel the ribbon rip as the raced through the line. Exhaustion washed over her, but she forced her eyes to the Jumbo Tron. Everything seemed to be drowned out as she looked at the large screen. They were giving a play back. It was close. Incredibly close. Another three angles played by the screen. Korra herself couldn’t even tell who won. But finally, the announcer spoke.

_After close inspection of the playback it has been determined…_

The screen shifted. The results flashed onto the screen. The entire arena erupted into cheers. It was absolutely deafening. Korra’s name was at the top. Her eyes darted to her time flashing near her name. 49.5567 seconds. Her eyes glanced down to P’Li’s time. 49.5569.

Holy shit.

She did it. Her attention was pulled from the screen as a hand rested on her shoulder.

“Congrats. That was an awesome race.”

“Thank you, P’Li. You too. Well done.” Korra said breathlessly, as she smiled at her competitor.

Finally. She had done it. Everything had paid off. She was excited. Beyond excited. But her mind wandered to the one person she wanted to share the moment with. The signature raven hair of her girlfriend bobbed around in the wind as she rushed towards the railing, a massive smile across her face.

As quickly as she could Korra raced over to the grandstands. She clambered up the wall and was greeted by a tight hug. “I am so proud of you, Korra. That was amazing. You’re amazing!” The heiress giggled excitedly. “I love you so, so much.” She gave her a chaste kiss before swirling her around and pushing her back to the track. “Now go get that medal!”

The rest of the events went by in a blur. But by the time the award ceremony came around, Korra was bursting with excitement once again.

The metallic voice rang throughout the arena, _For the 400 m. In third place, Takahashi._ He paused to allow the medal to be placed around the runner’s neck. _In second, Moon._ Another pause. _And in first place with a time and event record of 49.5567, Qaletaqa._ Korra beamed as the lowered her head to allow the medal to be slipped around her neck. Looking back up, she waved to the fans for a bit, before she let her eyes scan the crowd.

Jumping up and down, donning the colors of the university, was Asami. Mako, Bolin, and Opal were besides her holding a giant sign that read ‘Korra. Number 1 in the race and our hearts’. Bolin even had his face painted black and red. All four were whooping and hollering. And next to them were her parents. It looked like her dad may have been crying, although she couldn’t tell for sure, and she knew he would deny it if she asked him about it. Her parents had never missed a race, even the stupid, pointless ones she ran in as a kid. And thus far Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Asami had never missed one of her college races.    

Her heart gushed with pride. She had never felt more supported than she did right now. Today truly was her day.

 

* * *

 

It was early. As in seven in the morning. But Korra would be damned if she didn’t get the best seats. This was probably one of the most important days. It was Asami’s graduation day.

She tugged on Bolin’s shirt sleeve excitedly, “Come on, Bo! Hurry up or else we are going to be late!” She glanced back at the burly boy. Dark bags were under his eyes, his hair an unruly mess.

“Korra. Please. It’s so early. We are not going to be late. We are like the first people here.” He complained, dragging his feet to slow Korra’s Speedy Gonzalez pace. Rolling her eyes, the runner continued her stride and called back to Opal, Mako, and her parents,

“Come on you guys! I want to get the best section. Asami told me that she is going to cross the stage from the right, so if we want a good spot to get her picture, we have to be on the left side. We’re almost there!” 

“Alright, honey, we are right behind you.” Her mother said diligently.

As soon as they crossed under the archway, Korra was awestruck. Sure, she had been in the Pro Bending Arena before (the Imagine Dragon’s concert was there), but it looked so different. The bright lights and the band’s stage was gone, now replaced by a very regal looking stage. Thousands of seats were lined up before it. A reddish carpet lined the aisle ways. Korra practically jogged down the steps, Bolin stumbling behind her, “Korra! Slow down!” He yelped as he fell slightly. The tanned woman simply let go of his hand and bounded down to the front row. She quickly place her jacket and satchel across five seats for Mako, Bolin, Opal, and her parents. She placed her hand on the railing and leaned over the edge slightly. The seats gave them the perfect view point of the stage. Quickly, Korra turned around and looked for her parents. Bolin was back at the top of the stairs waving the group over. Mako came down the steps first. He was wearing a red and white checkered dress shirt with a black sweater over the top. Opal and Bolin came next. Of course the duo was matching. Opal had on a cream dress with a lace overlay and Bolin was wearing a black dress shirt with a cream bowtie. He parents came in last. Both were wearing traditional Water Tribe outfits and Korra couldn’t help but smile at how adorable her parents were together.

After everyone was seated Mako turned to Korra, “Well now that we are here…” he looked down at his wrist watch, “two hours early, what do you have planned to keep us entertained?”

Korra smiled, “Well… I was kinda banking on people watching. That’s always fun.”

Mako chuckled, “That is true.” He paused and looked around, “Okay aisle straight across from us, four rows up.” He pointed vaguely, “Dude with the rainbow Mohawk.”

“Is that all you’ve got?” Korra laughed. She scanned the crowd, “Check it out. Section B. Five rows up. Three seats in.” She watched the detective squint while he looked for who Korra was talking about.

“Wait…” he squinted harder and leaned forward in his chair, “Does that woman have a full on beard?”

Korra laughed aloud, “I think so!”

Bolin’s sudden outburst made the two jump, “Ah-ha! I see her!” he proclaimed proudly, jostling around in his seat.

“Stop moving so much. I’m trying to fix your hair!” Opal grumbled beside him.

Korra smirked and looked around the eldest brother. Opal was licking her fingers and desperately trying to tame Bolin’s unruly hair. Eventually, she gave up with a sigh and slumped back into her seat, “I tried…” She whined.

Bolin merely smiled and kissed her cheek, “Well I think you did a fantastic job, babe.” Opal smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted Bolin had a sideways grin plastered on his face, his cheeks almost as red as Mako’s shirt.

“Ew. Get a room you two.” Mako complained. The couple simply laughed.

“Speaking of couples… How’s the girl from the party, Mako?” Korra asked.

Instantly, the detective’s cheeks dusted a light red, “Kayo…? She’s doing well. In fact she just got a job at the precinct.” He cleared his throat, his face brightening with each word. Korra smirked at him. “She’s working in the operating room as an emergency call responder.”

The younger woman patted him on the shoulder, “Well it’s about time super cop. Is she your _girlfriend_ yet?” She chuckled.

“Yes. Yes she is.” He smiled proudly.

“Aww, Mako! You’ve grown up so fast!” Opal cooed from behind.

The cop simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Just then Senna called out to the kids to be quiet. Apparently, the ceremony was going to start soon.

As if on que the music started playing. Asami’s graduating class was around 2,000 students, so the ceremony was going to take a while. As Korra waited for Asami to walk out, she pulled her camera out of her satchel. A painful elbowing of her ribs drew her attention to the floor. Gracefully, making her way down the aisle was Asami. She towered above her peers, especially in her heels. She donned a black cap and gown. The attached hood was lined with red symbolizing her declaration of an engineering major. She had four blue cords around her neck, one for each of the years she made the engineering honor society. Plus, she had a four gold cords for making the president’s list for all four years. Korra sighed, “Damn.” Asami looked good.

“Seriously.” Mako mumbled, “Asami’s probably the most decorated one out there.”

Korra blushed, “Yea. Um. Yea. She definitely has the most cords out of everyone.” She chuckled nervously, hoping the detective wouldn’t catch her blushing… because she was definitely thinking about how accomplished Asami was and definitely _not_ about how hot Asami looked.

The graduates all sat down and the rest of the ceremony proceeded. Korra fell asleep around the L’s and was awoken by a second jab to the ribs by Mako once the announcers got to the R’s. Korra quickly flipped through the pamphlet, Asami was going to be one of the first students announced. She handed Opal her video camera and turned on Nikon to capture the moment.

“Alright you guys, be sure to cheer as loud as you can when she is announced.” Korra expressed excitedly.

“Haru Sasaki. Bachelors of Science.” The announcer’s voice drawled through the speakers. The young woman inched forward in her seat and focused her camera.

“Asami Sato. Bachelors of Engineering. Egregia cum laude.” Korra was on her feet in an instant. Her voice cracked as she cheered as loudly as she could.

“Go Asami! Wahoo!”

The rest of the group were on their feet, shortly after Korra, all yelling their support for the engineer.

Korra could see the heiress’s cheeks tint a light shade of pink as she crossed the stage. Quickly, she snapped a couple of pictures before sitting back down.

After Asami was called the ceremony seemed to pass by pretty quickly and Korra soon found herself waiting outside for Asami. She had sent her a quick text of where to meet her, hoping that the heiress would be able to navigate through the madness of ecstatic graduates, joyful friends, and proud parents. Soon enough the sight of familiar raven hair bouncing in the sunlight caught Korra’s eye. She raced over to her approaching girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Sams! You are so amazing!!” She paused for a second, “Oh and I got you a little celebratory gift.” Reaching into her pocket, the runner pulled out a long rectangular box, “I know it’s not the most amazing thing in the world and if you don’t like it just let me know. I can always take it back. But I just wanted to give you something nice.” She handed her girlfriend the box.

Tears immediately sprung into her eyes, “Korra it’s beautiful.” Gingerly, she pulled out a silver bracelet. The band was almost a spiral shape as it changed from thick strips of metal to thinner ones. Engraved on the thicker slices of metal were tiny words.

“I picked out each word on the bracelet. They are all the words that I think of when I think of you.” The younger woman said shyly.  

In a flash, the heiress pulled her girlfriend in for a tight embrace, “Korra this is amazing. Thank you so much.” The engineer pressed a quick kiss on her lips before she was pulled away and hugged by Senna and Tonraq, who gave her their congratulations and their spiel about how proud they were of her. Opal grabbed her next and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Mako followed right after and had a bundle of large balloons, each a different color and had graduation caps on them. Bolin was last and he had another bouquet with him. He pulled Asami into a bone crushing hug and when he released her she ruffled up his hair (much to Opal’s chagrin).

“Thank you all so much for coming out to this. It means so much to me.”

“Of course, dear. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Senna cooed softly.

“Yea. There was no way we were going to miss your big day, Asami.” Mako smiled.

Opal smiled brightly, “Ditto to what Mako said.” she paused for a second before her face lit up, “Oh! I almost forgot. Bolin and I managed to get a reservation at Kwong’s for your celebration lunch! We wanted it to be a surprise.”

Asami gaped at her, “You got reservations there? They’ve been booked for months!”

“Well my mom had to pull a few strings but we were able to get a table.”

“Thank you so much, Opal.” She gave her a quick hug before turning back to the others, “Seriously, it means so much to me that you guys are here.” Quickly, she pulled the Krew into a group hug, “I love you guys so much.”

“Aww! ‘Sami! We love you too.” Bolin smiled, “Now come on. I’m starving.” The engineer chuckled and let go of her friends.

As they made their way back to the cars, Korra couldn’t help but stop for a moment. It was one of those times were she just had to stop and take everything in. The past year had been… _exciting_ … to say the least. So much had happened. So much pain and suffering, but also so much love and acceptance.

“Korra?” The runner was drawn from her thoughts. She looked at the woman standing before her. Asami was the definition of perfection. Flowing raven hair, flawless skin, and absolutely stunning eyes. The heiress reached out a pale hand and waggled her fingers at the tanned woman, her new bracelet glinting brightly in the sunlight. Crimson lips pulled back into a bright smile. Korra could feel a smile appearing on her own face as she jogged to catch up and grip Asami’s hand. The graduate placed a kiss on Korra’s cheek before she started to pull her along to catch up with the others.

The runner let out a content sigh. She wasn’t sure what she did to deserve to such an amazing woman in her life, but whatever it was she was glad she did it. Because she was so madly and hopelessly in love with her. And Korra had come to realize one thing. Love was weird. It is kinda like a pillow fight. It’s all fun and games, but then things start getting serious. So serious that you feel every hit in your bones. And that’s what love is like. You don’t recognize it until it hits you so hard that you can’t see straight. That you can’t see anything else but the person you love. And for Korra that person happened to be her best friend. It all happened quickly… or maybe it was a long process that happened over the years. Whichever it was Korra didn’t really care. All she knew was it all started and ended with a pillow fight. There were some crazy moments in between. A dash of stupid ones too. But in the end, despite the crazy, the stupid, and the pillow fights; Korra was absolutely positive about one thing. She loved Asami. And she always would.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's it. I just wanted to give out a heartfelt thanks to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read my story. It has meant so much to me that so many of you cared enough to check it out. So thank you, so very much.  
> I hope you liked the story. I had a blast writing it. And I loved reading everything you guys had to say about it.  
> Again thank you.  
> Much love,  
> LoKandGoT

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I'm actually super excited about this fic. I have two paths that it can go down. Either something a little darker yet still fluffy or something all fluffy. I'm leaning towards one more than the other... so hopefully you guys like the one I decide to go with. But let me know which one you would like to see. I love hearing from you guys so please comment about anything!


End file.
